


【寒冬芍藥】想要剪掉紅線…吧？

by Shijuukunichi_Me



Category: BY9, Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 余景天, 具廷謨, 南道賢 - Freeform, 咸元進, 姜珉熙 - Freeform, 孫東杓 - Freeform, 宋亨俊 - Freeform, 宋有彬, 崔壽桓, 曹承衍 - Freeform, 李協, 李垠尚 - Freeform, 李洗賑, 李津宇, 李翰潔, 李鎮赫, 琴東賢, 車俊昊 - Freeform, 金宇碩 - Freeform, 金施勲 - Freeform, 金旻奎 - Freeform, 金曜漢 - Freeform, 韓勝宇, 黃允省
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shijuukunichi_Me/pseuds/Shijuukunichi_Me
Summary: # 在碗磕16，在蝶也磕16，緣分啊# 寒冬芍藥是我在404開播初期第一對磕的CP，現在磕ALL杓# ooc也不管了，有bug也不管了，我就是想產糧，私設也超多# CP：寒冬芍藥、熙檸、尚勲、偉信、黃琴、謨咸堡＃如有雷同，純屬巧合
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo, Hwang Yunseong/Keum Donghyun, Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun, Kim Sihun/Lee Eunsang, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Yohan/Son Dongpyo, 偉信, 寒冬芍藥, 尚勲 - Relationship, 熙檸, 謨咸堡, 黃琴
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> # 在碗磕16，在蝶也磕16，緣分啊
> 
> # 寒冬芍藥是我在404開播初期第一對磕的CP，現在磕ALL杓
> 
> # ooc也不管了，有bug也不管了，我就是想產糧，私設也超多
> 
> # CP：寒冬芍藥、熙檸、尚勲、偉信、黃琴、謨咸堡
> 
> ＃如有雷同，純屬巧合

「寶貝兒我好喜歡你啊~」

「我也好喜歡你啊我的小甜心~」

「寶貝兒有多喜歡我啊？」

「比你喜歡我還要多~」

「我去，有夠噁心的。」姜珉熙看著對面長椅上一對黏糊得像連體嬰的情侶一臉嫌棄，擺出了個“囧”樣，聽著那對情侶的土味情話覺得膈應，手上的炒年糕都不想吃了，跟另外四個小夥伴吐槽。

「我覺得挺好的啊，很甜蜜。」宋亨俊一臉真摯地很認真的回應姜珉熙。

「亨俊啊，我覺得你不用那麼認真回他，他就是羨慕而已。」車俊昊默默地吐槽，「畢竟人家甜甜蜜蜜的，我們這邊卻是五個單身狗圍坐在一起吃炒年糕。」

的確，放眼整個公園，除了一對對的情侶，還有帶著孩子到公園玩的，就算是結伴的一大堆年輕人，也是有男有女玩得很開心，就只有他們是五個大男孩默默坐在一角啃著炒年糕相互取暖。

「嗚嗚嗚，是啦是我酸了，」姜珉熙扁扁嘴假哭，「我們到底什麼時候能脫單啊？」

「沒什麼好著急的，我們才剛初中畢業，」李垠尚一臉純真，仿佛戀愛對他來說還是遙遠的東西，「而且我覺得現在挺好的啊，至少還有一群朋友可以一起玩，東杓你說是吧？」李垠尚很快就吃完他手中的年糕，推了推一旁孫東杓的肩膀問道。

「是啊沒什麼好羨慕的，」被推了一下的孫東杓不以為意，「我們不是快要上高中了嗎？開學了機會就有了不是嗎？」

「對耶，」姜珉熙如夢初醒，開始幻想著未來美好的高中生活，「同校的學姐，同班的女生，啊~想想就激動！」

「但是......我們要去的X高不是男校來的嗎？」宋亨俊一句事實暴擊。

五聲歎息。

孫東杓站了起來，收集其他人吃完剩下的紙碗，一次過拿到垃圾桶丟掉，扭頭再看了看那對情侶，目光沉了沉，他們大概過不久就會分手吧？

＃＃＃

要問為什麼孫東杓會這麼想？那是因為那對情侶的紅線不是連在一起的啊~

孫東杓沒有告訴任何人的他的一個特殊能力，從他記事的時候開始就有的能力。

他能看見人們無法看到的、尾指綁著的紅線，一條連接著命定之人的紅線，被紅線綁定的兩個人是命中註定要在一起一輩子的。

孫東杓第一次看到紅線是他父母的，從尾指延伸出去的，卻沒有連到對方那邊。

小小的孫東杓起初不明白那是什麼東西，直到小學畢業，父母的離婚，自己跟著母親離開家，牽著母親的手走時回頭看了看父親以及那個女人，鮮紅的絲線緊緊系在兩人的手指上，開始明白什麼是喜歡的感情的孫東杓終於明白，原來他們才是命中註定的啊。

知道自己擁有這樣的能力後，孫東杓對尋找自己的命定之人的事情非常有興趣，畢竟一樁血淋淋的錯配例子就在身邊，要是沒有這個能力，可能就找錯人了，孫東杓無比慶幸自己能看到紅線。

但要找到命定之人談何容易，初中三年，孫東杓有過暗戀的同班女孩，但他的紅線依然是沒有盡頭的無限延伸，倒是暗戀的女孩跟同班一個男生的紅線是連在一起的，他們倆每天打打鬧鬧的像一對歡喜冤家，怎麼看怎麼匹配，命運真是會捉弄人啊！孫東杓無奈，只好默默祝福他們了。

之後，孫東杓發現了校內不少匹配好的紅線，秉著有趣的念頭忍不住幫助一對對男女助攻成對，久而久之就成了校內有名的“小紅娘”。

但有時會遇到比較棘手，不知該不該出手撮合的，比如姜珉熙和宋亨俊。

孫東杓跟姜珉熙、宋亨俊、車俊昊、李垠尚從初中一年級開始熟絡的，孫東杓最先跟宋亨俊同班且認識的，宋亨俊拉著孫東杓到隔壁班，說要給孫東杓認識他的竹馬，結果姜珉熙走出來打招呼，孫東杓看著兩個相談甚歡的人之間連著的紅線一臉懵逼，在初中生孫東杓的認知裡，兩個男生怎麼可能會連在一起啊？？？

但隨著思想開放(？)，每當姜珉熙哀嚎著尚未降臨的愛情時，孫東杓在一旁都會在心裡吐槽“你的愛情就在你身邊啊，你哀嚎個屁啊！”

知道自己的機遇不在初中的孫東杓開始期待高中，可惜天意弄人，考到了X高，孫東杓收到錄取通知書時差點哭出聲，雖然是一所大學錄取率很好的學校，但除非他彎了，否則高中三年自稱身為直男的他不可能在男校找到自己的命定之人的。

＃＃＃

三月份，南韓學生最不想到來的開學日，孫東杓作為零遲到零缺席、成績維持中上游的乖寶寶，第一天上學是不可以遲到的，更何況早就約好了小夥伴們在老地方見面再一起去上學，換上嶄新的校服早早就出門赴約了。

雖說是跟小夥伴們一起走，但其實每次都是「从人从」，孫東杓在中間一副“熱鬧都是他們的”的無奈表情。先不說姜珉熙和宋亨俊這對竹馬竹馬，車俊昊跟李垠尚也是玩得很好、CP感十足了，要不是他們倆的紅線不是連著的，孫東杓都以為他們倆是命定的一對。

**但這天不一樣了。**

是因為新學期所以有新開始嗎？

萬年沒動靜的紅線突然有動靜了，孫東杓感覺到了尾指的紅繩好像有被拉扯的觸感，就好像繩子的另一頭有人扯著紅線要將孫東杓牽引到那人跟前似的，孫東杓又驚又喜，命定之人就在附近了！

「東杓你要去哪兒？」李垠尚發現孫東杓突然跑起來覺得奇怪就問。

「我先走一步待會兒學校見！」孫東杓不作解釋就跑走了。

那個女孩是怎樣的呢？可愛？性感？豪爽？文靜？比自己高還是矮？不不不，我會長高的！待會兒要怎樣開口跟她說話呢？孫東杓興奮地期待著，跟著紅線指引的方向走，途中腦補了各種浪漫的邂逅場景，是人群中的一眼萬年呢？還是漫天櫻花下的一見鍾情呢？還是轉角......

碰！

「哇！」

「學弟你沒事吧？」

孫東杓只顧著跟著紅線走，一個沒注意就在十字路口的轉角處撞進了一個結實的胸膛，然後是一雙手穩穩的扶住了他。

他仰頭想要道謝，卻被晨光照得眼睛睜不開，許久才看清面前的人。

乖順的黑髮，俊朗的五官，白白的膚色，露出兩顆兔牙的有點憨的燦爛笑容，一看就是少女漫畫會出現的男主角，孫東杓有點暈乎乎的，不知是陽光太溫暖，還是被對方帥到的。

往下看，一樣的X高標誌性的藍色制服，看著身材挺精壯的，剛剛那一撞也感受到了胸肌，孫東杓在對方胸前游離的目光注意到了名牌： **金曜漢** 。

再往下看，一條清晰的紅線，緊緊牽絆在兩人尾指之間。

孫東杓真實的驚呆了。

果然啊，命運還真的是喜歡捉弄人啊！


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 在碗磕16，在蝶也磕16，緣分啊
> 
> # 寒冬芍藥是我在404開播初期第一對磕的CP，現在磕ALL杓
> 
> # ooc也不管了，有bug也不管了，我就是想產糧，私設也超多
> 
> # CP：寒冬芍藥、熙檸、尚勲、偉信、黃琴、謨咸堡
> 
> ＃如有雷同，純屬巧合

孫東杓對於金曜漢是自己的命定之人這個事實感到驚嚇跟受到嚴重打擊，連忙甩開金曜漢的手退後好幾步，張大嘴巴想說話卻又不知該說什麼。

「學弟你...沒事吧？」金曜漢對於孫東杓退幾步的動作和欲言又止的表情感到奇怪，連忙上前關心的詢問。

「我沒事！！！謝謝關心！！！」孫東杓還處在混亂當中，看見造成自己混亂的源頭向自己走來，激動得不知不覺聲音提高了好幾個分貝，又退後了半步，倒是把金曜漢給嚇到了。

「...啊哈哈，沒事就好，」金曜漢有些尷尬的乾笑，「學弟...是叫東杓啊～不用那麼緊張的，我也知道你是不小心的，下次記得看路啊。」金曜漢看孫東杓那麼緊張，於是上前溫柔的安慰，又覺得叫學弟太生疏了，就看了看名牌，直接叫起了名字，甚至上手揉揉孫東杓的頭。

扮起溫柔學長耐心安慰學弟的金曜漢當然不知道對面已經呆滯的孫東杓真正的心理活動。

怎麼辦怎麼辦？這怎麼看都是個男的吧，為什麼？為什麼是個男的？老天你玩我是吧？給我配這樣的帥哥...不對，我是直的！可是為什麼我會覺得他叫我名字時的聲音這麼好聽？啊啊啊，他摸我頭耶....孫東杓你在幹嘛！不能心動的啊！這個時候應該想想對策解決這個大麻煩啊！

那條該死的紅線！威力太恐怖了！

「東杓你跑那麼快幹嘛？」就在孫東杓大腦要當機的時候，後面李垠尚的聲音及時的出現，來拯救這相視無言的尷尬的氣氛。

李垠尚你是我男神！孫東杓充滿感激的轉過身，覺得迎面走來的四個小夥伴身後有聖光，走路帶風，就像偶像劇裡及時出現拯救女主角的男主角們(？)。

…...

幾分鐘後孫東杓就不是這麼想了。

金曜漢很自然的就跟他們走在一起，邊走邊介紹著學校的大型活動以及社團，還有一些學校的規則，夥伴們圍著金曜漢問東問西的，還曜漢哥前曜漢哥後的，孫東杓感覺到了危機，這要是熟絡起來，自己豈不是連躲人的機會也沒有嗎？

孫東杓沒有注意到的是，金曜漢其實一直在偷偷看他，看著一臉生無可戀(？)的孫東杓，金曜漢若有所思的笑了。

＃＃＃

以前都是分開不同班的五人，這次剛好分到了同一班，而且分座位時還被班主任分到五人都坐在附近：孫東杓跟宋亨俊同桌坐在靠窗的位子，後面是兩個新同學，在宋亨俊隔一個走道的旁邊的姜珉熙跟車俊昊同桌，他們的後面是李垠尚跟新同學同桌。

別問為什麼那麼巧，問就是“黑箱作業”，問就是班主任兼國文老師的韓勝宇是孫東杓的舅舅，孫東杓跟韓勝宇商量的時候又是撒嬌又是裝可憐的，逼得韓勝宇只好答應把他們都編在一起。

很明顯韓勝宇低估了孫東杓的交際能力，兩天就跟後座的琴東賢跟李津宇混熟了，另外李垠尚那邊跟新同桌南道賢也交了朋友，於是在不到一個禮拜的時間那個區域就吵得不行，叫也叫不停，按也按不住，韓勝宇感到心累與後悔。

＃＃＃

「放學後有社團招募活動，你們要去看看嗎？」琴東賢拍了拍前座孫東杓跟宋亨俊的肩膀，在他們回頭看自己的時候晃了晃手上的一疊傳單，饒有興致地說：「早上在門口就收到那麼多傳單，想必放學後應該很熱鬧吧？」

「我可以啊～」宋亨俊糯糯的聲音回答道，再轉過另外一邊問到：「俊昊跟珉熙去嗎？」

「我OK…」姜珉熙秒答應，引來隔壁車俊昊用疑惑的表情望著姜珉熙問：「啊你不是說下課直接回家睡覺的嗎？」

俊昊啊有些事情還是不要去問比較好。

說到社團的話，其實在孫東杓心目中的社團0順位就是舞蹈社，以前在初中就是舞蹈社的，也就是因為舞蹈才跟宋亨俊李垠尚他們熟絡的，琴東賢跟李津宇好像說過他們也是跳舞那一掛的，加入舞蹈社的話除了能跟大佬們學習之餘，又有小夥伴們陪著，雙重的快樂。

另外最重要的一點就是，孫東杓記得轉角遇到愛那天...啊呸，是開學那天早上金曜漢介紹學校的時候說過自己是跆拳道社社長，所以只要不去跆拳道社、不接觸到金曜漢就好了。

要他跟一個男的在一起還不如把紅線剪了，單身一輩子算了！

但孫東杓暫時還不知道要怎樣剪斷紅線，但保持距離、不見金曜漢總是可以的吧，反正人家金曜漢是高三生嘛，是跆拳道社社長嘛，只要加入其他社團，且孫東杓才高一，不管怎樣都不會再遇到的吧，孫東杓為自己的機智默默在心裡仰天大笑。

其實像社團招募這樣的熱鬧，平時的孫東杓肯定會去湊的，但很可惜今天還有更重要的事情，只能無奈的拒絕小伙伴們：「抱歉啦我不去，我還要去學生會報到呢。」

孫東杓以前在初中除了是舞蹈社外，還有搞學生會的，想說到了X高吃回老本行，還有讓畢業時的履歷好看一點，於是看到學生會招募的公告就遞交了申請表，也去了面試，前兩天就收到了回覆說被錄取了，所以今天學生會的第一次會議，新人是必須要到學生會辦公室報到的。

但有一點孫東杓覺得奇怪的是，他明明申請的是宣傳部門的，但學生會最終給他的職位是會長助理，他倒是無所謂，但明明就有副會長或秘書之類的差不多性質的工作崗位，為什麼還要多個會長助理這樣的職位？可能是X高傳統吧。

「那要我先幫你報名舞蹈社嗎？」宋亨俊問。

「好啊~」

＃＃＃

一個社團招募活動弄得跟校慶、嘉年華會一樣熱鬧，孫東杓小小的身影艱難的穿過熙熙攘攘的人群，來到位於一樓的學生會辦公室。

一路上孫東杓的心跳得很快，好像有什麼不好的預感.......

不不不，應該是錯覺吧......孫東杓站在門前，右手按住胸口深呼吸了一口氣，告訴自己不要緊張，要給同僚們一個好印象，隨後換上笑臉，緩緩地推開辦公室的大門。

空蕩蕩的辦公室，一個背對著的感覺非常眼熟的高挑身影聞聲轉過身來，陽光透過窗戶照灑在身上，就像一個發光體。那人雙手捧著茶杯，香濃的紅茶味道在空氣中飄散，看到來人後綻放出笑容，眼熟的兩顆兔牙十分晃眼。

「抱歉我走錯路了，我要去的是學生會辦公室，打擾了，我這就走。」孫東杓看著眼前的金曜漢足足呆愣了三秒，第一反應是自己進錯門了，緩緩地關上了門，可門上“學生會辦公室”的名牌告訴孫東杓他沒有走錯。

不是啊為什麼金曜漢會在這裡？他不是跆拳道社社長嗎？這個時候應該在跆拳道社招募社員才對的啊！

大門再次打開，金曜漢直接把孫東杓拉進辦公室：「東杓你沒走錯啊，這裡就是學生會辦公室沒錯啊。」

「那學長怎麼在這？怎麼不在跆拳道社？今天不是社團招募嗎？」孫東杓悄悄甩開金曜漢的手。

「是啊，但我同時是學生會會長啊。」金曜漢理所當然的回答。

네？？？


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 在碗磕16，在蝶也磕16，緣分啊
> 
> # 寒冬芍藥是我在404開播初期第一對磕的CP，現在磕ALL杓
> 
> # ooc也不管了，有bug也不管了，我就是想產糧，私設也超多
> 
> # CP：寒冬芍藥、熙檸、尚勲、偉信、黃琴、謨咸堡
> 
> ＃如有雷同，純屬巧合

「會長先生，我能了解一下會長助理到底是個什麼東西嗎？」身為學生會秘書的金旻奎拿著成員名單，指著會長助理那一欄誠心誠意的發問。

「新開的，」金曜漢正在處理面前的文件，頭也沒抬，漫不經心地回答：「沒辦法啊，我又不能開一個職位叫“會長夫人”啊。」

金旻奎翻了個白眼。

＃＃＃

按道理作為會長本來就有副會長、秘書、總務以及各部門部長幫忙打下手，根本也不需要再有個所謂的助理，學生會招募其實也就是各個部門招募幫手，部長們個個都是人才，金曜漢覺得交給他們自己選人應該不會有問題，也沒太擔心，面試也沒到場，總之最後名單丟上來給他審核就好了。

金曜漢發誓他只是路過。

但他很感謝他有剛好路過。

第一次會議的三天前，金曜漢只是喝著紅茶經過總務的位子，見總務不在，他就隨手翻了翻桌上的申請表，翻看了幾張後，金曜漢就拿著一張寫著熟悉名字的申請表定格了。

孫東杓。

那天早上撞進自己懷裡的小貓咪。

剛上完廁所回來的咸元進推門進來，看到自家會長大人對著一張紙笑得一臉憨，眼珠子跟口水都像快要掉下來一樣，跟個痴漢似的，便開口：「曜漢哥你這樣有點可怕！」

「元進阿，你回來得正好，這個人有錄取嗎？」金曜漢看到咸元進恍惚看到救星，將有字的那一面雙手展示給咸元進，期待的星星眼直直地看著咸元進。

「誰阿？」咸元進上前將金曜漢手中的申請表拿了過來，看到了名字就恍然大悟：「阿～孫東杓，我對他很有印象，之前面試的時候侃侃而談又很有自信的樣子，廷謨覺得不錯就把他收編宣傳部了，反正他在初中也做過類似的。他怎麼了嗎？」

「換了吧，我要他當我助理。」理直氣壯。

「哈？？？」咸元進懵了，「等等，我們沒有這個職位阿？」

「那就加唄。」理直氣壯again，「又不是新增部門，不用老師批准的，直接加就行。」

「哦......欸不對，你到底要幹嘛？」咸元進看不懂金曜漢這個操作是在搞什麼。

「我要追他。」金曜漢表達了自己的決心時，笑容還多了一份柔情。

「네？？？」咸元進是徹底的懵逼了。

＃＃＃

關於那隻冒失的小奶貓孫東杓，金曜漢覺得那就是上天特意在高三這個人生最好的年華裡送給自己的禮物。

開學那天早上，金曜漢在鬧鐘響起前就醒了，比平時早了半個小時起床，並沒有賴床，倒是起得很乾脆。

因為總有一種今天會發生什麼好事的預感......

坐車也不過十分鐘，既然提早了這麼多時間出門，金曜漢決定慢慢走路回學校，反正也不過三十分鐘的路程。走著走著，金曜漢突然想起什麼似的，繞路進到了超商，再出來時手上多了幾個貓罐頭，走過一條小巷，將貓罐頭打開放在地上，不一會兒就有幾隻流浪貓跑出來吃東西了。這是上學的必經之路，小巷的這幾隻貓金曜漢認識的，偶爾放學會帶貓罐頭過來餵食，要不是家裡不準，金曜漢都想直接把它們都收編了。

「你們慢慢吃，오빠先走了～」其實也不清楚這幾隻貓的性別是什麼，但撒嬌的樣子讓金曜漢不禁想起自家兩個妹妹，就直接自稱오빠了。手撫上離最近的小橘貓的背上，順著毛髮撫摸，小橘貓也很乖巧的、像是在感謝的對著金曜漢甜甜的「喵～」了一聲，金曜漢rua得更興奮了。

果然可愛的事物很治癒人心阿～

首爾三月天氣逐漸回暖，又稍微繞了點路，金曜漢開始熱得出汗，不過過了這個十字路口後再過兩個街口就到學校了，就忍忍吧！這樣想著的金曜漢冷不防被人撞了。

正確來說是一個嬌小的人兒直直撞進了金曜漢的懷裡。

人兒很瘦，衝擊不至於把金曜漢撞倒，倒是人兒被撞得快要往後倒，金曜漢反應很快的伸出一雙手穩穩的扶住了他。

「學弟你沒事吧？」金曜漢看到人兒身上是同校的藍色制服，心想可能是新來的學弟，不過好像有點冒冒失失的。低著頭的人兒聽到問話便抬起頭來，金曜漢終於看到這位迷糊學弟的樣子。

睜著圓圓的眼睛正呆呆的看著自己，小臉肉肉的，明明沒有在笑但仍微翹的嘴角，毛絨絨的棕色順毛，個子不太高，身材也比較瘦削，加上那張人畜無害的臉，要不是穿著同款制服金曜漢還以為對方還是初中生。

這不就是剛剛rua的那隻小橘貓成人形的嗎！

…...好吧這不是重點。

金曜漢從不相信一見鐘情，或者是因為從未有過對什麼人有心動的感覺，即便再漂亮的女生金曜漢也沒有過所謂的愛情的悸動。但看著眼前的人，那雙清澈的眼眸，金曜漢真的覺得有一種被愛神丘比特的箭擊穿心臟的感覺，心臟狂跳不已，從未有過想和一個人永遠在一起的衝動，但卻在這個人身上發生了。

像小精靈一樣的，很可愛。

一驚一乍的好像很容易受驚的樣子，很可愛。

緊張得臉紅紅的、不知所措的樣子，真的很可愛。

名字原來叫孫東杓啊......但他好像不怎麼喜歡我，不然怎麼一直在躲我呢？

金曜漢與孫東杓一行人一起走，幾個小學弟都很積極地一直圍著他說話，唯獨孫東杓離他們遠遠的，一句話都不說，悶悶不樂的跟著他們，金曜漢很想跟孫東杓說話，但學弟們的問題很多，金曜漢要一一回答就變得與孫東杓搭不上話，直到回到學校要分開的時候都沒再好好說上一句話。

＃＃＃

「要是那天我再剛一點，直接去問他拿聯絡方式就好了！」金曜漢跟咸元進述說自己的少男心事，不禁為當時的自己捶胸口，真的太可惜了。

「呵呵，」咸元進滿臉黑線：「所以你現在是要公器私用就對了？」

「嘻嘻，能接近他的方法都是好方法。」金曜漢搔搔頭傻笑，完全不覺得公器私用有什麼問題。

「好吧，」咸元進歎了一口氣，也拿這位會長大人沒辦法：「廷謨那邊我會再找一個人補上去的，所以你好好加油吧。」說罷還鼓勵的拍了拍金曜漢的肩膀。

＃＃＃

於是乎，正氣鼓鼓的坐在金曜漢旁邊的位子的孫東杓暫時還不知道，原本要去宣傳部門的他會變成會長助理，是因為被安排的。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 在碗磕16，在蝶也磕16，緣分啊
> 
> # 寒冬芍藥是我在404開播初期第一對磕的CP，現在磕ALL杓
> 
> # ooc也不管了，有bug也不管了，我就是想產糧，私設也超多
> 
> # CP：寒冬芍藥、熙檸、尚勲、偉信、黃琴、謨咸堡
> 
> ＃如有雷同，純屬巧合

(路 = 路人，同色同部門)

「各位，這次會議其實主要是認識彼此，以及討論一下往後的方針......」

金曜漢起身站到寫滿字的白板前，滔滔不絕地說著校內幾個大型活動中大概要做的工作，一板一眼的模樣跟孫東杓見過的陽(sha)光(han)的樣子不太一樣，害孫東杓也不自覺地嚴肅了起來，認真聽金曜漢說話，想要借一些白紙做記錄，扭頭卻看見坐在自己左手邊的金旻奎已經在奮筆疾書。

「我來記錄就好，今晚會整理好一份完整的會議記錄發給大家的，以前都是這樣的。」聽到孫東杓說要白紙，金旻奎揚起一抹微笑解釋道。

所以我到底是來幹嘛的？孫東杓默默在心裡咕噥。

金曜漢作為會長，說完他的開場白後，接著是一個個成員介紹一下自己，有些是今天才第一次見面的：

坐在主席位右手邊的是副會長－三年級的金施勲，同時也是舞蹈社的社長，覺得機不可失的孫東杓撒嬌信手拈來，各種比心，金施勲只好笑笑的說舞蹈社的事會考慮看看的。

坐在孫東杓左手邊的是秘書－二年級的金旻奎，非常有禮貌的站起來90度鞠躬，還被對面的咸元進調侃「年級第一的資優生」，不過孫東杓總覺得自己的職位跟他重疊了。

坐在金旻奎左手邊的是財務－二年級的黃允省，兇臉三人組之一，但好像有點內向，講話輕聲細語的，不過金旻奎對孫東杓耳語說他算數是真的很好，看來是默默做事的類型。

其他有幾個人孫東杓在面試時就見過一面了，但那時還不清楚他們是什麼職位的：

總務－二年級的咸元進，面試時就是他負責主持大局的，但可能學生會辦公室是他的comfort zone吧，原本面試時嚴肅認真的樣子現在變得放飛自我，一直跟坐在右手邊的具廷謨打鬧著。

宣傳部長－二年級的具廷謨，儀態像是有錢人家教養出來的孩子，不過從開始會議到現在已經有好幾次的咳嗽，可是本人表示身體絕對沒有問題。

福利部長－三年級的李協，長得可愛但嗓門很大的學長，短短的自我介紹就讓小小的會議室充滿回音，旁邊福利部的成員連忙按住他不讓他再說了。

活動部長－三年級的李翰潔，兇臉三人組之二，長相過於成熟再加上老成的煙嗓，孫東杓一度懷疑他是不是有留級過，但既然是活動部長，那應該是個有趣的人...吧？

紀律部長－三年級的宋有彬，兇臉三人組之三，不笑的樣子真的很像在生氣，本來孫東杓在想會不會是個不好惹的人，但看他跟崔壽桓在比手畫腳卻又覺得可能是個隱形沙雕。

最後是服務部長－二年級的崔壽桓，個子不高的學長，但講話清晰條理分明，本來以為可能是學生會唯一正常的人，但跟宋有彬隔空比手畫腳又覺得既沙雕之餘又默契十足......但就是沒有紅線，跟車俊昊李垠尚的情況一樣。

在場每個人的紅線都是往外伸展的，就只有兩條紅線是連著的。

一條是旁若無人打情罵俏(？)的具廷謨跟咸元進，像是要驗證紅繩的存在一樣，兩人的手緊緊握在一起。

另一條不用想也知道，完全沒在管成員們的混亂、只顧掛著笑、直直盯著孫東杓的金曜漢，以及儘量迴避眼神接觸、一直背對著金曜漢的孫東杓。

紅線的威力有多恐怖，比愛神邱比特的箭還要管用，孫東杓非常清楚。被連線的兩人無論之前被分隔多遠，只要沒死就都能相遇；相遇的第一眼互生好感甚至一見鍾情是基本款；後面更會製造一些事情或衝突，將兩人綁在一起或獨處一室、感情升溫，簡直就是相遇相知相愛交往結婚生子一條龍服務。

邱比特您還是下崗吧，月老才是最神的。

這就是為何孫東杓那麼想躲金曜漢的原因，接近越多，羈絆越深，就越難分開了。既然給了我能看到紅線的能力，那我總是有選擇權的吧，雖然金曜漢是挺不錯的人......不不不孫東杓你不能輸！

「......咳嗯，關於學生會的工作，最近期的活動就是六月的學校運動會，現在才三月，有的是時間準備，大家可以先慢慢適應，部門間慢慢磨合，大家一起加油！」金曜漢見孫東杓不理自己，尷尬的乾咳一聲，把總結詞給說完，就宣佈散會。

剛一散會，其他人就作鳥獸散，就剩金曜漢、孫東杓跟金旻奎還在收拾東西，金旻奎的筆記比較多能理解，孫東杓比較謹慎、收東西比較慢也能理解，而金曜漢，依金旻奎的了解，平時兩倍速收工走人的人現在卻用慢動作在收拾東西，用腳趾頭想也能知道理由。

見孫東杓把最後的筆記裝進書包裡，金曜漢趕緊把自己的物件胡亂丟進書包，故作瀟灑的把書包往肩上一甩，狀若輕鬆的邀請孫東杓：「東杓啊要不一起去吃點東西，我請客。」

會長你耳朵有夠紅的！金旻奎內心OS。

孫東杓也發現了金曜漢通紅的雙耳，感覺到了有些不對勁，尷尬的搔了搔頭：「謝謝你啊會長，但我今天還有事，就先走了！」然後背起書包像逃命似的頭也不回的走了。

「東杓啊等等......」金曜漢對著孫東杓的背影伸出了爾康手，但孫東杓跑得還挺快的，金曜漢只能扁扁嘴，委屈地看著孫東杓離去：「幹嘛跑得這麼快啦~」

「曜漢哥你......還好嗎？」金旻奎小心翼翼地拍了金曜漢的肩膀安慰道：「沒事啦，這次不行還有下次嘛，總有機會的！Fighting！(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧」

「也對，」金曜漢若有所思地點了點頭，忽然如夢初醒般，掏出了手機晃了晃：「對了我還有他手機號嘛~kakao talk找他約就好啦」說罷就打開了kakao talk，手指在屏幕上飛快的打字。

「......會長你不要嚇到人家。」交換手機號是方便學生會成員間的聯繫而不是讓會長您這樣用的！金旻奎真的很想這樣大聲咆哮。

＃＃＃

『-金曜漢會長

你今天有事的話那下次再約吧(ゝ∀･)⌒☆如果對學生會的事情有什麼問題的話也歡迎來問我哦(ゝ∀･)⌒☆』

「......不會吧？」剛走到校門就收到這條kakao talk的孫東杓，緊張的咬了咬食指頭。

看來紅線的作用已經開始了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 在碗磕16，在蝶也磕16，緣分啊
> 
> # 寒冬芍藥是我在404開播初期第一對磕的CP，現在磕ALL杓
> 
> # ooc也不管了，有bug也不管了，我就是想產糧，私設也超多
> 
> # CP：寒冬芍藥、熙檸、尚勲、偉信、黃琴、謨咸堡
> 
> ＃如有雷同，純屬巧合

看到宋亨俊在群聊發的訊息，其餘七個人齊刷刷的轉頭，朝面向走廊的窗戶看過去，只見金曜漢扒在窗邊，可憐兮兮的看著他們，正確來說是盯著孫東杓。對於偷看行為，金曜漢倒是沒有什麼可害羞的，還大咧咧的朝孫東杓揮手，提著那熟悉的便當盒直接站到門外，看似要堵人的架勢。

「看樣子曜漢哥真的很喜歡你哦~」宋亨俊低頭在孫東杓耳邊低聲道，附帶看戲的眼神。

＃＃＃

宋亨俊會這樣講不是沒有道理，金曜漢的蹤跡是真的每天在不同時段準時出現：

每天早上都有一份早餐就放在孫東杓的課桌上，而且還是每天都不一樣的搭配，隨餐附帶一張介紹每樣食物的營養成分的紙條，下面署名就是金曜漢，外加一個兔子圖案。這營養平衡也太優秀了吧？每次打開包裝的孫東杓都忍不住吐槽，但不吃白不吃，為免浪費掉還是好好的把它吃乾淨了。

下課十分鐘休息，金曜漢會帶各種各樣的東西來到一年三班教室送給孫東杓，有時是一些小零食，有時是一些小掛飾或者小擺設之類的小禮物，送完就害羞的掩面溜了。孫東杓曾經收過最狂的禮物就是金曜漢高一時整理的筆記，重點都整理得非常清晰易懂，圖文並茂，就連一些注意項目也標示得清清楚楚，在一旁圍觀的姜珉熙不禁感歎：「我的天啊這是天書吧？能借我抄嗎？」

中午時候，老師才剛喊下課，就看到金曜漢準時站在門外，提著親手做的便當來找孫東杓，雖然都被孫東杓很有禮貌的婉拒，但金曜漢好像沒打算放棄的樣子。

放學就更方便金曜漢了，沒有社團活動的時候就是去學生會辦公室學習處理業務，原本咸元進已經跟金旻奎說好讓他來帶孫東杓的，結果金曜漢以「自己的助理自己教」的理由，很親切的親自手把手的教導孫東杓，是真的抓著手教的那種“手把手”。

而有社團活動的時候，金曜漢以為自己隱藏得很好，但其實舞蹈社的人都看得到金曜漢在舞蹈室門外偷看他們跳舞，正確來說是偷看孫東杓跳舞。

還有萬惡的kakao talk，當時金施勲說要開個學生會的群聊組，跟每個人都拿了手機號，孫東杓也沒多想的交了上去，當時看到金曜漢笑得像個兩百斤的孩子時就該意識到，「早安啊～」、「今天可能會下雨，要記得帶傘」、「要早點休息哦～晚安～」之類的訊息絕對會出現的。

誰說他是兔子！明明就是一隻黏人的大型黃金獵犬！只認一個主人的那種！

＃＃＃

「東杓不喜歡曜漢學長嗎？總覺得你老是躲著學長。」李津宇吞下嘴裡的那口飯，好奇的問坐在對面的孫東杓，除了埋頭吃炸豬排的南道賢外的其他人都看向孫東杓。

「......也不是啦，就是總覺得怪怪的。」又不能說是因為紅線的關係而故意疏遠的，孫東杓只好隨便找個理由。

「曜漢哥不好嗎？」宋亨俊也加入話題：「曜漢哥人長得帥，身材又好，品學兼優，又是學生會長又是跆拳道社社長，要不是這裡是男校估計會每天被女生圍著吧？」

「你沒留意放學的時候學校門口圍著一堆別校的女生嗎？」琴東賢叉起整塊豬排直接咬：「都堵得水洩不通沒法走了。」

「被這麼優秀的人喜歡著不好嗎？如果是我的話會很開心的。」宋亨俊提出了自己的想法，坐在隔壁的姜珉熙聽到後默不作聲，悶悶不樂的用勺子攪拌碗裡的白飯卻又不吃。

「是......嗎？」孫東杓有點猶豫。

喜歡一個人、或者被人喜歡著都是件很幸福的事，若能兩情相悅那就是更加幸福、幸運的事情。孫東杓對於金曜漢對自己的喜歡是非常感謝的，這幾天想了很多，也想著要不就跟著紅線的指引走吧，說不定自己也會慢慢愛上金曜漢的吧。

可是金曜漢的這份喜歡是真的嗎？還是只是紅線的作用而已？如果沒有這條紅線，金曜漢也會喜歡上自己嗎？與紅線打交道這麼多年，看過那麼多有情人終成眷屬，卻在輪到自己的時候，孫東杓第一次感到迷茫。

＃＃＃

「你們說，東杓是不是討厭我啊？」金曜漢突然開口問其他學生會的小夥伴，原本吵鬧的眾人都安靜起來。部長們都喜歡午飯時間待在學生會辦公室吃飯，一來地方大很舒適，二來就他們能用，在裡面幹嘛都行。今天又是一如既往的都聚在學生會辦公室吃午飯，金曜漢吃的是屬於自己的便當，而原本準備給孫東杓但老是被他拒絕掉的便當則都是給小夥伴們給分掉了。

咸元進把具廷謨喂到嘴邊的章魚香腸咬進嘴裡，還未吞下去就開口說話：「會不會是曜漢哥的攻勢太強烈了？」

「把嘴裡的嚥下再說話！」具廷謨無奈的上手敲了敲咸元進的額頭。

「我同意，每天一下課就去人家課室找人家，還有kakao talk，跟個痴漢似的。」來自李•懟懟更健康•翰潔的嘲諷。

「話說要不是你長得帥，早就被人當成變態、報警了吧？」宋有彬也加入了戰局。

「是這樣嗎？」金曜漢尷尬的低下頭，開始反思自己的行為：「可我就是想見他，想跟他說話，想了解他，想待在他身邊而已。」

「那就收斂點吧。」金施勲見金曜漢那麼認真，好意的提醒一下：「你現在這樣會嚇到人家的，追人是要循序漸進的，不易過急。」金施勲頓了頓，又開口繼續說：「不過說來奇怪，你那麼受歡迎，我還以為你是情聖呢～怎麼好像對戀愛一竅不通似的呢？」

「呃……其實我沒談過戀愛，」金曜漢不好意思的搔搔頭：「這還是我第一次那麼喜歡一個人，就……很莫名其妙的，每次見到他就心跳加速，他的每個動作都好像在牽絆著我的心弦一樣，不管他做什麼都覺得好可愛，啊還有啊…….」

眾人見金曜漢一直少男心氾濫，說個不停，也不好打斷他，互相交換了眼神，無奈的搖了搖頭。

果然戀愛中的人是最可怕的。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 在碗磕16，在蝶也磕16，緣分啊
> 
> # 寒冬芍藥是我在404開播初期第一對磕的CP，現在磕ALL杓
> 
> # ooc也不管了，有bug也不管了，我就是想產糧，私設也超多
> 
> # CP：寒冬芍藥、熙檸、尚勲、偉信、黃琴、謨咸堡
> 
> ＃如有雷同，純屬巧合

「我謹代表全體運動員，將以積極、飽滿、熱情的態度參加本屆運動會，弘揚奧林匹克精神；我們願遵守大會一切規章，並服從裁判員之判決，宣誓代表，金曜漢謹誓。」

金曜漢以運動員代表，站在司令臺前帶領著四社的參賽運動員宣誓，冗長的開幕式終於結束，一年一度的運動會正式開始，炎熱的天氣並沒有消磨運動場上的熱血，運動員們在賽場上揮灑青春的汗水，在各項項目為所屬社爭取榮耀。

不過這些和孫東杓沒有半點關係，他就是個坐在司令臺吹著風扇、開廣播通知各項目的召集、頒獎時幫忙遞獎牌的一枚小幫手而已，天氣這麼熱，陽光這麼猛，皮膚會曬黑的，而且當工作人員，掛著個工作人員牌，全場任我行，比起要一直待在看台上的其他同學自在多了，還能躲到醫療室吹冷氣。

一個字，爽。

孫東杓在為自己沒有報名參加任何項目的行為找理由。

別的學校是班際比賽，X高是社際比賽的，新生在辦入學手續時已隨機分好紅、黃、藍、綠四社。統一的正式深藍色制服分不清楚，倒是運動服衣領與袖口處為所屬社別的顏色，在全校都穿著運動服的時刻就很容易分辨，像現在孫東杓身上的運動服顏色是黃色，別人一看就知道孫東杓是屬於黃社的。

「東杓有沒有參加什麼項目啊？」

同樣駐扎在司令臺的金宇碩一邊揉搓著孫東杓的頭髮一邊溫柔的問道。金宇碩是X高的美術老師，同時也是黃社負責老師之一，在校內人氣很高，一般學生都覺得金老師有點冷傲，但其實有跟他混熟的人都知道金宇碩瘋起來是真的很恐怖。

「沒有，我運動不太行。」孫東杓搖搖頭。

「那番外賽呢？」

除了一般的田徑項目外，後面還會有一些番外賽，社團、老師、校友甚至家長接力賽，還有自由組隊的接力賽，純粹增加趣味性的、不計分的，但還是會有很多人參加，單純想拿個獎牌，小男生的思想是很單純的。

「有別的體能更好的人參加了。」孫東杓再搖搖頭，其實金施勲有邀請過他，問他要不要加入學生會隊或者舞蹈社隊的，但都被孫東杓拒絕了。

「你這樣不行啊，要多參加學校的活動...」金宇碩抓住孫東杓的雙臂搖晃，搖得孫東杓都要頭暈了。

「那老師你呢？怎麼不參加老師接力賽？」手上有參賽者名單的孫東杓記得金宇碩的名字並沒有出現在任何番外賽裡。

「...」金宇碩笑而不語，孫東杓卻覺得這笑容有點陰森。

＃＃＃

「曜漢學長你的金牌也太多了吧？」余景天羨慕的目光看著金曜漢脖頸上掛著的好幾個金牌。

「還好啦，就四個而已。」金曜漢謙虛道。

金曜漢運動很好，本來就是跆拳道選手，體能非常好，徑賽不管100米、200米還是400米也難不倒他，跳遠差點就破了紀錄，整場運動會也不過是宣佈金曜漢是大贏家的表演而已。

「有曜漢學長在，今年應該是紅社贏的吧？」余景天打趣道，隨後又有點惋惜：「我們綠社還未在運動會上贏過一次呢。」

「Tony，要念下一個項目了。」孫東杓打斷了他們的聊天，把余景天拉回來。項目召集通知是由孫東杓負責念韓文版，英文版則是余景天負責，無他，余景天是從加拿大過來的留學生，英文大概是全校最好的，也正是這樣具廷謨才把他拉到學生會宣傳部的。

其實廣播不著急，就是孫東杓看著余景天跟金曜漢聊天聊得那麼開心，心裡有點空落落的，孫東杓自己也不知道為什麼。

「東杓啊，哥帥嗎？」金曜漢揚起往常一樣的笑容，一臉求表揚的表情看著孫東杓。

……我就不該搭話的。孫東杓傲嬌的撇過頭。

＃＃＃

「這傷可能要休養一段時間，這幾天就別跑來跑去了。」李洗賑一邊幫咸元進的右腳踝包裹冰袋冰敷，一邊囑咐道。李洗賑是學校保健室的負責老師，今天運動會就是過來運動場醫療室當值。

「那我後面的賽事還能參加嗎？」咸元進怯怯地問：「我還有社團接力賽呢......」

「你還想繼續跑？」具廷謨難得的生氣：「都腫成這樣了，你就乖乖的坐著不要亂動！」

咸元進也沒想到跳個高還能翻車，可能是太著急了，助跑到起跳點時腳突然拐了，整個人往前趴到墊子上，咸元進覺得有點丟臉，就趴在那裡不願起來，具廷謨在旁邊以為咸元進疼得動不了了，想都沒想就把紀錄紙丟給其他工作人員，直接上前把咸元進橫抱起送到醫療室去了。

「找人替了吧，你好好休息吧。」孫東杓在一旁也好好勸說咸元進。孫東杓本來只是過來醫療室吹冷氣的，結果就看到具廷謨抱著咸元進進來，後面緊跟著來看情況的金曜漢，看到咸元進右腳踝腫得跟豬頭一樣，不免有點擔心。

「學生會又不是沒人！會長你說是吧？」具廷謨強硬地說，金曜漢此時正在沉思，而孫東杓開始覺得不對勁。

社團接力賽，元進哥好像是學生會隊的......跟金曜漢是一個隊的......

孫東杓想偷偷往外退，還未走一步就被金曜漢一把拉住：「東杓你能幫忙代替嗎？」

＃＃＃

孫東杓現在很無奈。

拗不過三個人的眼神，孫東杓迫於無奈答應了替代咸元進跑接力賽，現在想想其實還有其他人也可以幫忙的，自己為什麼那麼蠢的答應了呢？

可現在人已在召集處等著了，想後悔也來不及了。

「很緊張？」金曜漢見孫東杓表情不對勁，前來關心。

有你在我更緊張啊！孫東杓當然不會直接這樣說，而是扯出一個很勉強的笑容：「我跑得很慢，可能會拖後腿的。」

「別緊張，」金曜漢笑了笑：「有我們罩著的，你跑的是第三棒，我會追上的，就交給我吧。」

聽到「就交給我吧」，孫東杓的心不自覺地漏跳了一下，這如同告白場景的場面，孫東杓看向金曜漢的雙眸，木木的點了點頭。

糟糕，好像陷進去了……

＃＃＃

孫東杓站在第二接棒區非常緊張。

隨著發令槍聲響起，看台上的加油聲此起彼落，學生會隊第一棒是金施勲，好像起跑的時候慢了一點，但此刻小倉鼠變身成小狐狸，跑得快且輕巧，很快從墊底趕上了。「抱歉啦。」金施勲一邊道歉一邊傳遞棒子，目前名次第四。

學生會隊第二棒是李翰潔，好像是被激起了鬥志，此刻像隻雙眼冒著火的、覓食中面對著獵物的老虎一樣，急起直追，甩開所有對手，跑到孫東杓面前交接時，孫東杓還以為會被吃掉，不敢怠慢的拿了接力棒就跑，目前名次第一。

到了第三棒的孫東杓，電視劇定番一般，摔倒了。是的，孫東杓實在太緊張了，感覺到接力棒冰涼的觸感後，用盡全力往前衝，結果一著急就左腳絆右腳摔倒了，看著本來落後的隊伍一一追上，從自己身旁經過，孫東杓也不管擦破皮流著血的膝蓋，忍住疼痛往前跑，將接力棒交到金曜漢手裡，目前名次墊底。

「拜託了……」金曜漢擔心孫東杓的傷，但聽到孫東杓這樣說了，也只好帶著擔憂前進。金曜漢腦海裡只想著要快點完成賽事，好讓他去看看孫東杓的傷，沒想這樣的他猶如神助，像兔子一般跑得飛快，越過一個又一個對手，關注著這場賽事的人都看呆了。

孫東杓看著如此專注的金曜漢，也不自覺的看呆了。實在……太帥了……

「woc金曜漢你太神了吧，居然能追成第二。」金施勲、李翰潔、孫東杓三人在終點處找到金曜漢，李翰潔拍了拍金曜漢的肩膀誇讚道，孫東杓聽到後頭更低了，要不是自己的錯，金曜漢也不用追得那麼辛苦。

「東杓你沒事吧？很疼嗎？能走路嗎？」金曜漢來到孫東杓的面前緊張地問，仔細的檢查了一番，看到血流不止的膝蓋一陣心疼，學著具廷謨也把孫東杓打橫抱起，往醫療室走去。腳騰空的瞬間，孫東杓嚇得環住金曜漢的脖子，呆呆的看著金曜漢的側臉，心狂跳不止。

＃＃＃

「你先坐坐，我找一下藥。」金曜漢把孫東杓抱到醫療室的床邊坐好，李洗賑老師不知道跑哪兒去了，金曜漢只好自己找藥。

「……對不起……都是我的錯……」趁著這個時機，孫東杓慌忙道歉，眼淚止不住的往下掉。

「沒有人會怪你的，」金曜漢拿著藥水跟紗布走到孫東杓跟前蹲下，安慰道：「你看你，為了不要拖後腿而傷成這樣，感激都來不及。」上手擦了擦孫東杓臉上的淚水：「別哭，眼淚掉到傷口上會痛的。」

「嘶…你在哄小孩啊？」金曜漢打開藥水往傷口塗上，孫東杓疼得倒抽一口氣，雖然覺得金曜漢的安慰像哄小孩，但孫東杓還是覺得溫暖，不禁笑出了聲。

「搞定！」裹上紗布，金曜漢站了起來，摸摸孫東杓的頭：「能讓你笑出來就好。」轉身打算將藥水放回原位。

孫東杓看著金曜漢的背影，豎起了小指，晃了晃只有自己看到的紅線，喃喃自語：「紅線啊紅線，你說我該怎麼辦呢？」


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 在碗磕16，在蝶也磕16，緣分啊
> 
> # 寒冬芍藥是我在404開播初期第一對磕的CP，現在磕ALL杓
> 
> # ooc也不管了，有bug也不管了，我就是想產糧，私設也超多
> 
> # CP：寒冬芍藥、熙檸、尚勲、偉信、黃琴、謨咸堡
> 
> ＃如有雷同，純屬巧合

「終於到了！濟州島！」余景天興奮到叫出聲。

X高學生會傳統 — 兩天一夜暑期合宿，目的是加深成員們之間的羈絆，還有脫離日常的忙碌放鬆心情，不知道是從哪一屆開始的，這活動已經舉辦了好幾年了。前兩年是去大邱跟釜山，聽金施勲說以前有一屆的學長很狂，選擇飛去日本大阪兩天一夜，孫東杓在線羨慕。

撥給學生會的資金都要用到學生身上，像這樣的合宿只能自己掏錢了，所以一般都是選擇國內旅遊的，而剛好具廷謨家在濟州島有一棟別墅，能省則省，具廷謨也說可以借出來做合宿用，不蹭白不蹭，直接決定了去濟州島。

雖然省成這樣，但畢竟是自願性質的，還是有成員不參加的，李翰潔就說自己窮、沒錢，已經排好班打工去了。或者是有人公器私用帶了非學生會的朋友來的，琴東賢就不知道為何就跟著黃允省過來了，其他人也沒在管的。

金曜漢、金施勲跟金旻奎不知道在討論什麼，具廷謨在他們身旁講著電話，咸元進拉著余景天四處拍照、自拍，黃琴兩人默契的塞住耳機玩手機遊戲，宋有彬、李協與崔壽桓三個人大庭廣眾下玩著「世上最薄的土豆片」，還好旁邊的黃琴組合塞住了耳機，不然耳膜要爆炸了。

「我們在碼頭等什麼啊？」孫東杓無所事事，被太陽光曬得有點頭暈，忍不住發問。

「等接我們的車啊，」金旻奎打了傘，招呼孫東杓過來一起遮陽光：「廷謨家的車。」

＃＃＃

具廷謨家的別墅在山上，靠山面海的一棟現代風格的三層別墅，有雙車庫，剛剛接他們的兩輛麵包車就停在裡面，面向海景的那一邊有一個小小的後花園以及泳池，已經佈置好燒烤用具以及幾張木桌，上方也已經設置好大陽傘，泳池聽說好像已經清洗一番了。

別墅內部其實算上地上室應該說是四層，從樓梯道到地下室看到三道門，左邊是雜物房，中間是食物庫，右邊是酒窖，但考慮到都是未成年高中生，酒窖早早就被鎖上了。一樓是客廳、廚房、盥洗空間等公用空間，此外還有一間主人房，二樓除了兩間客房外還有一間書房，三樓則都是客房，各層都有衛生間，起碼避免明天早上十幾個人要搶一間衛生間的情況。

「本來是租給旅客的民宿用的，我跟家裡說要借來用兩天，就叫了下面的人打掃了一下。」具廷謨解釋道，見大家站在門口一動不動，只顧張大嘴巴四處張望、驚歎，連忙邀請大家進來：「大家不用那麼客氣，快進來啊，這裡的東西都可以隨便用的。」

全部人就咸元進一個若無其事的，拉著孫東杓大搖大擺的走進去，一屁股坐到沙發上，跟在自己家似的，孫東杓倒是坐得非常小心翼翼的，生怕這是張昂貴的、把自己賣了也賠不起的沙發。

「廷謨哥的家到底是多有錢啊？」孫東杓被這裡的豪華給整懵了。

「嗯……」咸元進思考了一下，漫不經心道：「大概是廷謨什麼也不做靠家裡也能過一輩子，還可以再養兩個廢人吧。」其實咸元進也沒有什麼概念。

「元進哥好像一點都不驚訝的樣子，之前來過這裡嗎？」琴東賢蹲在沙發後面插嘴道，雙手攀上椅背，只露出半個頭，雙眼上目線往咸元進看去。

咸元進搖了搖頭：「本宅倒是去過，比這裡豪華多了，所以覺得沒什麼。」

孫東杓深深感受到了貧富差距。

＃＃＃

十二個大男孩圍坐在客廳裡，你看我我看你，在等誰第一個出聲。

「我覺得……」宋有彬看不下去了：「就抽籤吧，最公平了不是嗎？」

嚴肅得像在開圓桌會議一樣的，其實不過是要分配房間而已，整棟別墅六個房間，兩個人一間房就好，但尷尬的是……

「我覺得還是相熟的一間房就好，」琴東賢弱弱的舉起手說：「房間就一張雙人床，相熟的一起睡不會尷尬。」

「抱歉啊我忘了這件事了。」具廷謨向大家道歉。就像琴東賢說的，本來主要是打算租給來旅遊的家庭或情侶的，就沒有弄單人床，全都是尺寸較大的雙人床，具廷謨愣是忘了這事，待金施勲上樓看看房間時才發現，於是十二個人大眼瞪小眼的，也不知道該怎麼分配。

「我覺得小琴說得對，」黃允省牽起了琴東賢的手：「我跟小琴一間吧，反正睡習慣了。」

「哥你不要這樣講啦，怪怪的，」琴東賢臉紅道，發現其他人正用曖昧的眼神看著他們，連忙擺手解釋道：「你們不要誤會！我有時去允省哥家玩得太晚了會借住一晚而已！」

「你不用解釋這麼多的，我們懂的。」李協揶揄道，其他人也心照不宣的移開視線偷笑，琴東賢的臉更紅了，而孫東杓留意到的是比琴東賢的臉更紅的、在陽光照射下閃閃發光的紅線。

很相配呢~允省哥跟小琴，青梅竹馬，又有紅線的加持，看著一邊對哥哥說著「他們欺負我」一邊撒嬌的琴東賢，以及輕柔的揉著琴東賢髮絲、輕聲的安慰著的黃允省，喜歡的神情藏也藏不住，開花結果也只是時間問題。

孫東杓撇了一眼金曜漢，他跟曜漢哥……也是這樣嗎？大家會覺得他們般配嗎？甩了甩頭將這個想法給甩走，孫東杓你不能就這樣被紅線給擺佈的！你不能就這麼彎的！

但當孫東杓心理活動完畢後抬起頭來，發現其他人已經「牽手成功」了。具廷謨早早拉著咸元進回到主人房放東西，黃允省也牽著琴東賢上了樓，宋有彬拍了拍崔壽桓的肩膀，兩人也上樓去了。孫東杓本想找金旻奎或者金施勲，不算金曜漢的話就這兩人他是比較熟悉的，但余景天過來直接把金旻奎拉走了，金施勲與金曜漢眼神交流了一番，便很有眼力見的把李協拖走，整個客廳就剩金曜漢與孫東杓兩個人。

「看來今晚我們是室友呢~」金曜漢帶著晃著兩顆大門牙的笑臉走到還在發懵孫東杓的跟前，抓住孫東杓的手腕，拉著上樓。

紅線君你真的太狠了！

＃＃＃

尷尬，大寫的尷尬。

黃琴、崔宋、勲協六人早就霸佔了三樓的房間，旻天選了書房隔壁的房間，曜杓兩人沒得選，只能用旻天對面的房間，卻很幸運的是間面對大海的房間，從房內的落地玻璃看出去的無敵大海景，但孫東杓暫時沒有心情欣賞。

房間中央的雙人床是大問題啊！

「咳嗯……」金曜漢也尷尬的咳嗽了一聲，對孫東杓說：「如果你覺得不行的話，我可以睡地板的。」

孫東杓沒想到金曜漢會這樣說，連忙道：「不好吧？地板涼。」

「沒關係，現在是夏天，地板涼快。」金曜漢打開櫃子，找到了後備的棉被，正要拿出來鋪在地上。

「早上起來腰會痛的，還是一起睡吧……額！」孫東杓下意識的阻止了金曜漢，衝口而出的說了一起睡的話，發現了不對勁，立刻再補了一句：「兩個男生怕什麼呢……額哈哈……」說出去的話潑出去的水，孫東杓只能尬笑了。

「可以是可以……可是東杓不是討厭我嗎？」金曜漢對這「意外的邀請」喜出望外，但轉念一想，孫東杓好像一直都在躲著自己，雖然運動會的時候關係好像有緩和了一點，但真的接受與自己同床嗎？

「誒？」孫東杓不明所以，露出了疑惑的表情：「我沒有討厭曜漢哥啊。」這是實話，金曜漢對自己很好，就像個可靠的大哥哥一樣照顧幫助著自己，孫東杓其實並不討厭金曜漢，但因為紅線的關係，一想到金曜漢是自己的命定之人就覺得莫名尷尬，下意識就逃了。

「那東杓怎麼老是躲著我啊？」金曜漢終於對孫東杓說出自己的委屈，是不是自己做錯了什麼？

「我……」孫東杓努力找個合適的說辭：「因為哥太黏人了，我不喜歡這樣。」這也是實話，金曜漢真的像個牛皮膏藥一樣，甩也甩不走，讓孫東杓覺得有點壓力了。

「有嗎？」金曜漢右手摸著下巴，歪頭回想著：「我有很黏人嗎？」

「有啦，……」孫東杓放開來吐槽著金曜漢送禮物、便當還有課室外痴漢般的偷看行為：「哥這樣很不OK啦。」說得金曜漢都不好意思的紅著臉低下了頭。

「好啦對不起啦，我以後不會的，」金曜漢扁扁嘴道歉：「我是真心想跟東杓變親近的。」上手揉揉孫東杓的髮絲，把孫東杓的髮型都弄亂了。

「不要弄亂我的頭髮！」孫東杓順了順被弄亂的頭髮，露出本人不自覺浮現的笑容，以及沒發現本人兩頰透出如蘋果般紅彤彤的顏色。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 在碗磕16，在蝶也磕16，緣分啊
> 
> # 寒冬芍藥是我在404開播初期第一對磕的CP，現在磕ALL杓
> 
> # ooc也不管了，有bug也不管了，我就是想產糧，私設也超多
> 
> # CP：寒冬芍藥、熙檸、尚勲、偉信、黃琴、謨咸堡
> 
> ＃如有雷同，純屬巧合

天公不造美。

「下雨了呢……」崔壽桓望著窗外的傾盆大雨喃喃道。剛吃完午飯，李協發現外面天色暗得根本不像是下午該有的顏色，接著大滴大滴的雨水從天而降，能見度降低很多，本來清晰的海景被雨水遮蓋。「天氣預報就從沒有準過。」宋有彬不爽，明明都查好了天氣，結果還是很倒霉的下雨了。

「可惜了……」咸元進有點失望：「虧我還查了很久的資料，準備了那麼久，結果都泡湯了……」手上的筆記上密密麻麻的字與圖片，顯示了準備者的用心，但因為都是計畫戶外活動，沒想天氣突然變差，具廷謨在咸元進身旁緊緊摟著他安慰著。

「那現在要幹嘛？」被困在別墅裡實在悶得慌，琴東賢忍不住發問。但不知是不是因為天氣的關係，氣氛也變得死氣沉沉的，安靜得不得了，顯得金曜漢找東西的聲音非常明顯。「在室內也有能做的事的啦，」金曜漢找到了幾副桌遊：「我們就玩這些。」

＃＃＃

月黑風高殺人夜。

……好吧現在還是白天。

「天黑請閉眼，狼人開眼，殺一個人。」法官金旻奎宣佈道。玩膩了大富翁、UNO、撲克牌等桌遊，高三line先離場去準備晚餐，剩下的人繼續玩，咸元進就拿起狼人殺卡牌桌遊，拿掉了一些特別的角色卡牌，減去當法官的金旻奎，有2狼、1預言家、1女巫、1護衛以及2村民一共7個角色。

「天亮了，大家請睜眼。」第一晚過去了，狼人殺人了，神職都做好各自的事了，雞鳴聲起，金旻奎等大家都睜眼後，宣佈第一晚的情況：「昨晚呢，狼人殺人啦。」金旻奎語氣愉悅的提高音調，裝作活潑的樣子， 然後還是覺得害羞，雙手掩面。

「誰死啦誰死啦？」具廷謨好奇的語氣。

「昨晚呢，Tony被狼咬死了！」金旻奎恢復正常的語氣說道。余景天沒想自己第一晚就死了非常吃驚：「為什麼把我殺了？」

「被狼咬的不能說話！」孫東杓提醒道。

「嘩～那我不能說遺言了。」余景天聳聳肩表示遺憾，但還是留下遺言：「我的職業很重要，我不在了其他神職皮要繃緊阿。」說完就離場去廚房幫忙了。

「Tony有神職，該不會是守衛或者預言家吧？」琴東賢衝口而出：「要是守衛就危險了。」

崔壽桓在一旁覺得奇怪：「這麼說的話小琴是女巫嗎？」

琴東賢緊緊盯著崔壽桓不說話只管搖頭，但卻讓其他人更懷疑了，「看來小琴是女巫呢，不能票他。」孫東杓主持大局：「要不這天先不投？資訊太少了。」

「東杓是狼嗎？」咸元進開口道：「突然衝出來帶有點怪怪的。」

「是啊，」具廷謨附和道：「總感覺有股狼味阿。」

「我只是村民！」孫東杓連忙解釋，就差跳起來暴打模咸這兩個暴民：「你們要懷疑我要票我沒關係，但人類的勢力少了，狼就要得逞了。」

「那就票你了吧，」咸元進舉手：「我動議票東杓，說不定他是披著人類皮的狼。」一定跟隨咸元進的具廷謨肯定會舉手，黃允省與崔壽桓也都舉手附議，琴東賢見他允省哥舉手了他就也舉手了。

全數通過流放孫東杓。

「你們這群暴民！」孫東杓翻白眼：「我就坐在這兒看看到底誰是狼！」

「死人不能說話哦。」咸元進提醒道。

第一晚死者：余景天，流放者：孫東杓。

「天黑請閉眼，狼人開眼，殺一個人。」金旻奎繼續流程，說著讓狼人開眼時，孫東杓就看著黃允省與崔壽桓緩緩開眼，互相對視奸笑，孫東杓肺都要氣炸了，兩狼藏得挺深的，剛才那輪都沒怎麼說話。黃允省輕輕指了指身旁的琴東賢，暗示要殺他，崔壽桓點頭表示同意，前一天大家就在懷疑琴東賢是女巫，狼不可能不殺他。

金旻奎確認好訊息就叫狼人閉眼，換預言家開眼，咸元進睜開雙眼看向孫東杓，用眼神詢問孫東杓該驗誰，奇怪的眼神交流被金旻奎捕捉到：「欸欸欸預言家請不要跟死者作弊！」咸元進委屈的扁扁嘴，伸手指了指對面的黃允省，金旻奎拇指朝下，咸元進會意的比了個OK手勢，就閉上眼睛，孫東杓佩服咸元進的運氣，這都能驗到狼。

「女巫請睜眼，」孫東杓看見琴東賢睜眼，果然琴東賢是女巫，「是否使用藥水救人或殺人？」女巫不能救自己，孫東杓正擔心的時候，只見琴東賢指向黃允省，接著拇指朝下，示意要殺了黃允省，上帝視角的孫東杓快要笑死了，這是女巫跟狼人的同歸於盡阿。接著叫到守衛睜眼，沒有人睜眼，金旻奎卻繼續流程，孫東杓懂了，看來余景天真的是守衛，狼人也挺厲害的，第一晚就刀到守衛。

「天亮了，大家請睜眼。」第二晚過去了，「昨晚呢，死了兩個人，」金旻奎此話一出，眾人嘩然，金旻奎繼續說：「小琴被狼人咬了，而允省被女巫用藥水毒死了，遊戲繼續。」

「哇我們一起死了。」琴東賢拍了拍黃允省的肩膀。

「等一下！壽桓是狼！」咸元進非常激動的大喊，崔壽桓立刻反駁：「我不是！你才是狼吧？一直在帶風向！」

「不不不，我是預言家，」咸元進開始自己的推理：「我第一晚驗的廷謨是好人，第二晚驗的允省是狼，允省被女巫殺了但遊戲還繼續，證明場上還有一隻狼，就剩我、廷謨和壽桓了，我跟廷謨是好人，所以壽桓是狼，trust me！」

「那就投壽桓，」具廷謨舉手：「我是村民，我信元進是預言家。」

「說不定元進狼人在裝預言家！廷謨你要想清楚！」崔壽桓還想做最後反駁，無奈模咸兩人已抱團，還是被投死了。

「遊戲結束！」金旻奎宣佈兩狼已死，琴東賢立刻推了黃允省一下：「原來你們是狼！還把我殺了！」

「哇我第一天白死了。」孫東杓無奈。

「哈哈哈！不你的死是有意義的死亡，」琴東賢哈哈大笑：「這樣元進哥才能分析出狼來，對吧元進哥？」琴東賢轉過頭去看了看咸元進，卻見咸元進親了具廷謨的臉頰，看著兩人十指緊扣甜甜蜜蜜的樣子，大家都驚呆了。

「你們……？」孫東杓一手蓋住嘴，吃驚的指著兩人。

「嗯，在一起了，」具廷謨非常自然的摟著咸元進的腰：「幾天前的事而已，還是我先開的口呢。」

「怪不得，」金旻奎恍然大悟：「雖然平常就很黏了，今天感覺更黏糊了，原來是來秀恩愛的啊。」

「恭喜恭喜！哎一古好甜蜜啊～」琴東賢真心的祝福著，流露出羨慕的神情，黃允省在一旁捕捉到琴東賢的表情，看著琴東賢的側臉若有所思。

＃＃＃

直到傍晚才停了雨，金曜漢提議趁著雨停了，不如搬到花園裡直接做燒烤大會，其他人覺得不錯，就開始幫忙收拾東西。金旻奎帶著崔壽桓和余景天一起擦乾淨花園裡的木桌椅，並鋪了桌布，高三line在廚房做了拉麵、涼麵和一些小吃，把這些端到花園擺好，模咸這對小情侶把燒烤用具跟餐具清洗了一遍，其他人也幫忙洗好要燒烤的食材。

金施勲稍微數了一下，發現少了一個餐盤跟杯子，見孫東杓沒事做，就吩咐道：「東杓你能不能幫我去廚房拿一個餐盤跟一個杯子？」「好，沒問題。」

孫東杓靠進廚房的時候就聞到了一陣雞蛋的香味，走進廚房就看見一個高大的身影背對著自己。金曜漢聽到腳步聲便轉過頭來，見到是孫東杓走進來，笑容便止不住，招呼孫東杓過來：「東杓你過來看看，哥做的雞蛋捲，怎樣？」

「嗯，很漂亮，應該很好吃。」其實外觀不怎樣，有點焦，但金曜漢期待的星星眼一直盯著孫東杓，不忍心說實話。

「嘿嘿，再等等就有得吃了，」金曜漢摸摸孫東杓的臉，問道：「東杓來廚房幹嘛？餓了？」

「不是，」孫東杓往後退半步甩掉金曜漢的手，「我來拿杯子盤子的。」

「盤子在上面櫃子裡，能拿到嗎？」金曜漢將蛋捲起鍋上碟，漫不經心的說道。

「我…嗯…能行……IC！」孫東杓先是拿了杯子，然後打開上方廚櫃，好死不死盤子就在最上格，孫東杓努力地踮著腳，卻怎樣都夠不著，忍不住爆了句粗口。

金曜漢聽到後轉過身去，看見孫東杓抓住櫃子邊緣伸手去勾盤子，就像小奶貓想爬櫃子，扒著邊緣卻硬是跳不上去，可愛得緊，不禁笑出了聲，孫東杓聽到金曜漢的笑聲，以為這位哥在取笑他，兇巴巴的：「笑什麼啦不準笑！」

「好好好我不笑，」金曜漢上前，走到孫東杓背後，「哥幫你吧。」說罷伸手很輕易的取下盤子，遞給孫東杓。

孫東杓呆住了，剛才的動作，因為身高體型差，金曜漢完全環住孫東杓，不斷感覺到從頭頂傳來的來自金曜漢的氣息，左手撐在料理台上，右手取下盤子後就很自然的遞到孫東杓面前，這姿勢感覺就像在back hug，孫東杓能感覺到自己的心跳加速，小聲的說了聲「謝謝」，就拿走盤子推開金曜漢跑走，留下金曜漢在原地不明所以。

＃＃＃

入夜了大家都玩累了，別人都洗好澡準備睡覺，孫東杓卻睡不著，走到了花園的木鞦韆坐下，看著天上的滿月發起呆。

「原來你在這裡阿，」金曜漢洗好澡回房間發現孫東杓不在，從房間的落地窗看到孫東杓在花園，便取了外套下樓找孫東杓，將外套披到孫東杓肩上，「晚上冷，別著涼了。」

「謝謝哥，」孫東杓看著金曜漢坐在自己旁邊，跟他一起賞月，看著金曜漢帥氣的側臉，看似無意的說道：「當哥的女朋友應該很幸福吧。」

「是嗎？」金曜漢望向孫東杓不好意思的笑了笑，「我也不知道，但我知道的是，」金曜漢看回滿月，「如果我有喜歡的人，我會好好照顧他、保護他，把最好的都給他，不會讓他受委屈，也不會讓他為難……哈哈哈，不過我好像讓他為難了。」

「哥有喜歡的人？」孫東杓順著金曜漢的話問道，雖然知道很大可能是自己了，但會不會有可能會是其他人呢？

「嗯。」金曜漢認真的點了點頭，滿是愛意的雙眸注視著孫東杓，溫柔似水，孫東杓被看得暈乎乎的，害怕金曜漢下一秒就要表白了，慌忙丟下一句「我先回去了」便跑回別墅裡，徑直跑到旻天兩人的房間裡。

「東杓怎麼了？來玩嗎？」余景天天真的問。

「借我躲。」孫東杓情願睡地板也不要回自己房間。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 在碗磕16，在蝶也磕16，緣分啊
> 
> # 寒冬芍藥是我在404開播初期第一對磕的CP，現在磕ALL杓
> 
> # ooc也不管了，有bug也不管了，我就是想產糧，私設也超多
> 
> # CP：寒冬芍藥、熙檸、尚勲、偉信、黃琴、謨咸堡
> 
> ＃如有雷同，純屬巧合

「那現在怎麼辦？分開走？」車俊昊看著快要吵起來的眾人，提議道。

快要開學了，在暑假的最後一周，姜珉熙突然在群裡說有免費的遊樂園的門票，約他們幾個一起去，有免費的當然會答應，於是一行八個男生就到遊樂園玩去了。

本來好端端的一起走，姜珉熙說想玩過山車，但李津宇說害怕不敢玩，琴東賢說想要去看表演，南道賢說餓了想吃飯，突然的分歧。本來車杓垠亨四個以前在初中就習慣姜珉熙的團霸行為，都習慣由著他，但琴東賢、李津宇與南道賢他們可不會讓著姜珉熙，結果四個一直堅持己見，差點就要吵起來。

最後大家聽到車俊昊的提議，話音剛落姜珉熙拉著宋亨俊頭也不回地走了，其他人無奈，最後車俊昊、李垠尚跟著琴東賢去看表演，而孫東杓就跟著李津宇、南道賢去吃東西。

「姜珉熙在幹嘛？脾氣這麼大。」在餐廳裡，南道賢一邊啃著薯條，一邊向孫東杓抱怨道：「他以前也是這樣的嗎？這麼霸道的嗎？」

「是霸道了點，但基本還是會配合大家的，今天不知道為什麼這麼衝。」孫東杓覺得奇怪，第六感告訴他應該會發生什麼事。

＃＃＃

「姜珉熙你等等！」姜珉熙一直抓著宋亨俊的手腕往前走，宋亨俊叫不住姜珉熙，手都要被捏紅了，「我手很痛，快放手！」姜珉熙聽到後立刻停下腳步，手的力度放輕，轉過身去一臉抱歉，「對不起……」

「珉熙你到底怎麼了阿？」宋亨俊揉了揉被捏紅的手腕，這小子是瘋了嗎？「剛才幹嘛這麼兇？你平常不是這樣的啊？」

「不，沒事，」姜珉熙心虛的撇過頭，一會兒換上笑臉重新看向宋亨俊，轉移話題，「我們去玩過山車吧，還是你要玩什麼？」

「不，你怪怪的，」宋亨俊不依不饒，「到底怎麼了？有什麼不能說的嗎？」

「我…我也不知道阿….」姜珉熙一臉快哭了的表情，雙手不安的擰著身上灰色衛衣的邊緣，「我也不知道怎麼了……」他深呼吸了一口氣，聲音有點抖：「看到你跟其他人太好就很不爽，就像剛才，南道賢那小子很自然的摟著你的肩膀，很親密的樣子，而你也沒有什麼反應，我……我……」想起剛剛大家還在一起走的時候，南道賢直接摟著宋亨俊的肩膀一起走，時不時戳戳宋亨俊的臉頰，宋亨俊也一直笑嘻嘻的，跟南道賢小聲說大聲笑，姜珉熙在一旁看著就覺得不舒服，他其實也不想對大家發脾氣的。

宋亨俊看著對面這位高個兒現在像隻鴕鳥一樣，只顧盯著自己的腳尖，心頭咯噔了一下，這傢伙……是吃醋了嗎？「珉熙啊我有事情要告訴你。」

「嗯？」姜珉熙心不在焉的回應了一聲，依然低著頭看著地下，宋亨俊接著說：「我喜歡你。」姜珉熙聽到宋亨俊這句話立刻抬起頭，對上宋亨俊認真的表情，姜珉熙太了解宋亨俊了，知道宋亨俊不是在開玩笑，「你…喜歡我？」

「從小時候就喜歡上了，」宋亨俊雙頰微紅，思索了一下再開口：「可是珉熙總是說要交女朋友，所以我一直不敢表現出來……」從小學認識到現在，姜珉熙都對自己很好、很照顧，偶爾會捉弄一下自己，但當有人欺負自己的時候，姜珉熙都會出現保護自己，宋亨俊很喜歡這樣的姜珉熙，但姜珉熙老是抱怨沒有女朋友，宋亨俊直覺姜珉熙只喜歡女生，覺得自己應該是沒機會了，只好裝作沒事、以朋友的身份去與姜珉熙相處，但現在的姜珉熙居然為自己而吃醋，宋亨俊其實在賭，賭姜珉熙會不會其實也是喜歡自己的。

「你不是…喜歡曜漢哥嗎？」姜珉熙突然一問，把宋亨俊都給問傻了：「曜漢哥？不是啊。」因為宋亨俊很常提起金曜漢，姜珉熙一直以為宋亨俊喜歡金曜漢：「你不是說過『如果曜漢哥喜歡你的話會很開心』這樣的話嗎？」宋亨俊「誒？」了一聲，稍微回想了一下，好像之前真的有說過那樣的話，但那時只是說給孫東杓聽而已：「可是我沒有那個意思的啊。」

「這樣啊……」姜珉熙聽到回答後感覺如釋重負……嗯？如釋重負？姜珉熙突然懵了，這是代表什麼意思？宋亨俊見姜珉熙一直沉默有點慌了，開始後悔那麼突然的告白了：「你要是對我沒有那個意思就說話啊。」

「我……」被宋亨俊著急的語調喚回思緒的姜珉熙，映入眼簾的是宋亨俊亦著急亦難過的包含著複雜感情的雙眸，心突然揪痛了一下，謹慎的開口：「我需要整理一下，能給我一點時間嗎？」

＃＃＃

剛吃完飯，孫東杓提議不如去找找李垠尚他們，看時間表演應該差不多要完結了，「還是去找找大家吧，我覺得大家一起走比較好，找到垠尚他們後再去找珉熙他們倆。」……本是這麼想的，但當看到在劇場外的那群人時，孫東杓寧願分開走，也不要過來找人。

「好巧啊東杓~」金曜漢很自然的跟孫東杓打招呼，孫東杓也笑著，但笑容有點僵，來到遊樂園玩也能遇到，這太狗血了喲月老君！

「亨俊、珉熙呢？沒有來嗎？」金旻奎看了看，想著平常他們八個都是一起行動的，對比了一下發現少了兩個人，就望向孫東杓問道。孫東杓望著金旻奎眼中的光彩，暗暗歎了口氣，每當提起宋亨俊，金旻奎就來勁，眸光閃閃，讓人一眼就看出他的心意，但抱歉，月老的打算會讓金旻奎受傷，「珉熙說要坐過山車，就把亨俊拉走了，所以我們分開了。」南道賢插話：「也不知道那小子發什麼神經，突然發脾氣。」

李津宇發現原本一起離開去看表演的車尚琴三人，現在就剩車俊昊一個人，另外兩人不見了：「俊昊啊，垠尚跟小琴呢？你們不是一起去看表演的嗎？」

「我被丟下了，那兩個重色輕友的傢伙。」說起李垠尚琴東賢，車俊昊就來氣，在劇場剛好遇到金曜漢等人，就坐在一起看表演，結果表演完結出來，就發現李垠尚跟琴東賢都不見了，金曜漢那邊則是金施勲跟黃允省不見了，車俊昊無奈，他們肯定是各自私奔去了。

黃琴不奇怪，孫東杓倒是吃驚於李垠尚到底是什麼時候跟wuli副會長搞上的，悄悄在車俊昊耳邊問：「垠尚跟施勲哥是怎麼回事啊？」

「垠尚在追他，」即便是親密的小團體裡也會有誰跟誰比較要好的情況，車俊昊跟李垠尚比較好，所以李垠尚有把自己的小心思告訴給車俊昊：「別告訴別人，垠尚說他只告訴我了，要是讓他知道我爆料給你了，我就死定了。」

那你還告訴給我知道？孫東杓扶額，這朋友有點不靠譜啊。

＃＃＃

「哥我們現在要去哪？」琴東賢乖巧的緊緊跟著黃允省，牽著的兩隻手一刻也不敢鬆開，生怕會被人海沖散。從劇場那邊「逃命」出來，琴東賢覺得這樣刺激，就跟著黃允省跑了出來，原本以為黃允省有想去的地方，結果黃允省就只是拉著自己到處閒逛，琴東賢開始走累了，忍不住問黃允省。

「小琴有想玩的東西嗎？」其實黃允省沒有特別想要玩的，他只是單純想要跟琴東賢單獨相處。本來黃允省也打算約琴東賢出去的，但琴東賢已經跟孫東杓他們先約好了，黃允省只好答應金曜漢那邊，沒想到來到遊樂園居然能剛好遇到，黃允省私心起，悄咪咪地帶走了琴東賢，琴東賢也當這「逃命」是好玩的，不帶存疑的跟著黃允省跑出來了。

「明明是哥帶我出來的，卻又要問我，」琴東賢拍了黃允省的手臂一下：「不是哥有想去的地方嗎？」

「小琴想去的，我也想去。」黃允省突然回頭，一臉真摯的看著琴東賢，說出的話讓琴東賢臉一熱，低下頭不去看黃允省：「哥在說什麼啦？挺奇怪的……」

「我是認真的，」黃允省雙手捧起琴東賢的臉：「小琴，我喜歡你，從小就喜歡。」從小就喜歡這位隔壁家的弟弟，看著他從乖乖跟在自己身後的小糰子，長到成熟穩重的大男孩，在人前是性感帥氣的舞擔，在人後是還會對自己撒嬌的小可愛，黃允省喜歡琴東賢對自己撒嬌，這樣黃允省就會感覺自己還在被琴東賢需要著、依賴著的，但隨著認識的人越來越多，越來越多人認知到琴東賢的魅力，黃允省開始害怕某天自己的小寶貝要被拐走了。看到隔壁具廷謨那邊，同樣是青梅竹馬一起長大的情況，現在是告白成功後與咸元進兩個人甜甜蜜蜜的，黃允省也產生了告白的念頭，現在就是那個很好的時機。

「哥……」琴東賢很清晰的從黃允省的眼眸中看到自己的倒影，黃允省總是用這樣溫柔的眼神注視著自己，琴東賢覺得快要溺死在這片溫柔中，卻又無可奈何，黃允省也是很受歡迎的，偶爾會收到來自附近學校女生的告白，雖然全都被黃允省拒絕了，但琴東賢覺得自己能以弟弟的身份待在黃允省的身邊就夠了，卻同時會擔心常收到告白的黃允省在哪天真的被人搶走了，一直在糾結著，沒想此時此刻，收到了心上人對自己的告白，一時反應不過來。

「小琴？」黃允省見琴東賢在發呆，忍不住寵溺的笑了笑，這小子思緒又在環遊世界了吧？輕輕叫喚了一聲：「小琴呢？小琴對我是什麼感覺？」

「我也喜歡哥…從小就喜歡…」琴東賢終於確認這一切都是真的，幸福感滿溢心頭：「哥能當我男朋友嗎？」

黃允省的回答是將琴東賢緊緊擁在懷中，在琴東賢額上輕輕落下一吻。

＃＃＃

很尷尬。

摩天輪總是有很多人排隊，好不容易排到了，一廂只容納四人，金旻奎不愧是完美秘書，看準時機把車俊昊、李津宇、南道賢與自己推到同一廂，就剩金曜漢跟孫東杓只能上另一廂，結果在摩天輪上，孫東杓只顧盯著對面只顧傻笑的金曜漢，金曜漢也只顧花癡般看著孫東杓，相顧無言。

「那個……」金曜漢先開口：「合宿的時候，東杓怎麼不回房間啊？」那晚孫東杓跑走後，金曜漢回到房間沒看到孫東杓，本想等待孫東杓回來，但等到睡著了，醒來已經是第二天早晨，房內孫東杓的東西已經不在了，回程的時候金曜漢一直想要問孫東杓，但孫東杓只顧跟其他人說話，根本沒有機會搭話，金曜漢覺得又回到運動會前孫東杓對自己不理不睬的狀態。

「我去旻奎哥跟Tony的房間玩，玩著玩著睡著了。」這句不假，那晚三人玩撲克玩得悶了，就開始聊天，聊著聊著就擠在一張床上睡過去了，早上趁著金曜漢還在睡，趕緊收拾好自己的東西，孫東杓承認他又回到當初知道金曜漢是自己的命定之人時、瘋狂躲避金曜漢的狀態了，沒辦法，那晚的氣氛太曖昧了，孫東杓覺得要再不逃的話會漸漸陷下去的。

「這樣啊……」金曜漢知道孫東杓在敷衍他，也不戳穿，只是默默地盯著孫東杓，孫東杓被盯得有點不自在，扭過頭去看外面的風景，夕陽西斜，天上那顆鹹蛋黃漸漸往海平線下沉，把海面染成了暖暖的橙黃色，孫東杓一時被吸引，暫時忘記剛才的尷尬，靜靜欣賞日落。

金曜漢靜靜看著孫東杓的側臉，盯著孫東杓那被夕陽光照耀得紅紅的臉，月牙般的笑眼，回想起最初，開學的那個早晨，這隻小冒失鬼撞進自己懷中，也就這樣撞進了自己的心中，此時到達了最高點，金曜漢情不自禁的、把合宿當晚沒來得及講的話說了出來：

**「東杓啊，我喜歡你。」**

「…嗯，哥說了什麼？」空間其實安靜得過分，但孫東杓還是裝作沒聽見，疑惑的樣子看向金曜漢。

「…不…沒什麼……」金曜漢看出了孫東杓裝傻的意圖，也裝作什麼事都沒發生的樣子。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 在碗磕16，在蝶也磕16，緣分啊
> 
> # 寒冬芍藥是我在404開播初期第一對磕的CP，現在磕ALL杓
> 
> # ooc也不管了，有bug也不管了，我就是想產糧，私設也超多
> 
> # CP：寒冬芍藥、熙檸、尚勲、偉信、黃琴、謨咸堡
> 
> ＃如有雷同，純屬巧合

暑假已經結束了，開學的時候，車俊昊、李津宇跟南道賢發現了他們這個小團體裡的其他人好像發生了什麼奇怪的變化。

先是萬年遲到大王姜珉熙居然早早到了學校，作為每天都第一個進教室的開燈擔當的李津宇看見教室的燈已經開了，一進去就看見姜珉熙端正的坐在位子上，也沒有像往常一樣趴在桌子上睡覺，李津宇嚇得以為見鬼了。

隨後另一隻早鳥宋亨俊不像往常一樣，居然一臉嚴肅的回到教室，但居然一句話都沒跟姜珉熙說，草草跟李津宇打了招呼就回到位子上拿出一本書閱讀起來，而姜珉熙則呆呆地盯著宋亨俊，也不說話。

接著是琴東賢一臉少年懷春的樣子邁著小碎步進來，打招呼時也提高了聲調，回到座位上放下東西後就雙手托腮傻笑，一會兒後拿出手機噼里啪啦的打字，好似在跟誰聯繫。

然後是孫東杓整個人像丟了魂一般，渾渾噩噩的走進教室，誰也不理的回到自己的位子上，盯著課桌發呆，鄰座的宋亨俊叫喚了幾聲才稍稍回魂了一下。

最後是萬年準時的乖寶寶李垠尚居然跟著上課鈴踩點回來，同樣也是少年懷春的樣子，南道賢忍不住問李垠尚發什麼神經，李垠尚則是笑說剛去學生會幫忙去了。

不是啊你又不是學生會的去幹嘛啦？南道賢滿臉問號。

他們一直誰都不理誰，對於這五個小伙伴的異常，車俊昊、李津宇跟南道賢三個人經常圍爐取暖，卻也討論不出個所以然來，只能一直乾著急。

一直持續這樣的狀態，不知不覺到了九月九號，孫東杓的生日，因為這幾天詭異的氣氛，車俊昊他們還在想要怎樣幫孫東杓慶生，結果金曜漢直接跑來跟他們說學生會要幫孫東杓辦一個生日會，還叫他們要瞞著孫東杓，只要放學後把孫東杓帶來學生會辦公室就行。

要一個個分開通知，南道賢覺得煩了，直接趁孫東杓去上廁所，把其他人都抓過來，打算連著這段期間的怪異一併談一下。

「啊這我知道，」琴東賢一臉抱歉：「允省哥有跟我講生日會的事情，我也有份一起準備的…但我害怕會露餡才不敢跟你們講……」

「我也是，」李垠尚接著說：「我一直都在幫施勲哥忙，本來施勲哥說不能跟別人講，我沒想到曜漢哥會告訴你們……」

「所以你們這段期間才這麼古怪？」南道賢恍然大悟，但還是有一點覺得奇怪：「誒不對，那你們又不是學生會的，允省哥跟施勲哥怎麼會告訴你們、找你們幫忙？」

「這個嘛…」琴東賢不好意思的低下頭：「我跟允省哥……在一起了……」其他人安靜了幾秒後，立刻炸鍋，那副少年懷春的樣子，原來是真的在談戀愛了，不過一直以來黃允省與琴東賢的關係，大家都看在眼裡，也是非常支持他倆的，要是最後是跟別人才奇怪。

「那垠尚那邊該不會也…？」李津宇看向李垠尚小心翼翼的問，其他人除了車俊昊和孫東杓以外都不知道李垠尚跟金施勲這條感情線，李津宇甚至曾經懷疑過李垠尚是跟車俊昊有點事情。「還沒有，」李垠尚大大方方的：「我還在努力中，有結果再告訴你們。」紅著臉腼腆的笑著，卻透著一股自信，好似勢在必得的樣子，小伙伴們紛紛表示支持。

「那你們兩個是幹嘛？」車俊昊將話題轉到姜珉熙跟宋亨俊那裡，其他人視線也放在他倆身上，兩人被眾人的目光看得不知所措，眼神閃躲的時候不小心對上眼了，立刻尷尬的撇過頭，在其他人眼中兩人根本就是吵架了。

「我先上個廁所。」宋亨俊顯然不想多說，借尿遁溜了，剛好與回來的孫東杓擦身而過，孫東杓想要叫住也來不及：「亨俊怎麼了？」「我去圖書館。」姜珉熙也藉故溜了，留下南道賢在後面大喊：「你個不愛看書的去什麼圖書館啦？」

＃＃＃

「生日快樂！」

放學後，其他人先一步去學生會辦公室，孫東杓看著小伙伴們不打聲招呼就走了，還在懵逼，車俊昊跟李津宇就神秘兮兮的，一個遮住孫東杓的雙眼，一個牽著孫東杓帶路，把孫東杓帶到學生會辦公室，一打開門，車俊昊放開遮住孫東杓的手，具廷謨與咸元進就向孫東杓撒紙花，一群人異口同聲的祝賀，吵得孫東杓都要耳聾了，但臉上的笑意不減：「謝謝你們~」

「來來來，快來許願吹蠟燭。」金施勲帶孫東杓到桌前，桌上擺滿食物，正中間一個塗滿粉色奶油、上面鋪滿草莓的蛋糕，上頭插著的蠟燭開始融化，孫東杓立刻閉上眼睛祈禱狀：

一、希望能長到一米八

二、希望年末考試能順利通過

第三個願望孫東杓遲疑了一下，還是接著在心裡默念：希望金曜漢不要再浪費時間在他身上。

緩緩睜開眼睛，吹滅了蠟燭，李翰潔趁機沾了點奶油抹到孫東杓臉上，姜珉熙也不甘示弱，孫東杓好好的臉變成大花貓，然後兩人就被金曜漢抓到後面訓話去了。

孫東杓在蛋糕上切了第一刀，金旻奎接手分蛋糕，一個小小的草莓蛋糕愣是讓金旻奎給分成了十九份，還切得十分整齊，宋亨俊不禁給金旻奎豎大拇指，金旻奎腼腆的笑了笑，突然注意到宋亨俊嘴角的奶油，直接上手擦乾淨，曖昧的動作看在姜珉熙眼裡卻分外礙眼，不愉快的皺了皺眉。

＃＃＃

「我們來玩遊戲。」吃飽喝足後，姜珉熙提議玩遊戲，但學生會辦公室並沒有放置桌遊的習慣，李翰潔就拿了一個可樂瓶，提議玩真心話大冒險。

李翰潔把轉動瓶子的機會給今日壽星孫東杓，第一個被轉到的衰鬼是李協，李協想著第一個應該不會太狠，不怕死的選大冒險，結果看熱鬧不嫌事大的孫東杓要求李協親右邊的人的臉頰一下，剛好坐在李協右邊的人是咸元進，咸元進很大方的貢獻出自己的左臉，李協快速的親了一下後立刻跟具廷謨大聲道歉：「遊戲而已啊兄弟別生氣。」

輪到下一個幸(shou)運(hai)兒(zhe)，瓶子轉了好幾圈，最後直直指著姜珉熙，姜珉熙選了真心話，李協倒是犯難了：「我跟這位學弟不熟啊，我該問什麼？」「我來問可以嗎？」金旻奎舉舉手示意，得到李協的同意後，認真的看著姜珉熙問道：「你可以說說你對宋亨俊是什麼樣的感情嗎？」

氣氛瞬間凍住，不知情的在奇怪金旻奎幹嘛問這個，知情的在驚訝金旻奎居然敢直接當面問，姜珉熙也被這個問題嚇得愣住了，張開嘴卻說不出話，宋亨俊不想姜珉熙為難，尬笑道：「還能是什麼，當然是好朋友啊。」「對是朋友。」姜珉熙也順著宋亨俊的話說下去，但說完就後悔了，此刻他並不想承認他跟宋亨俊只是朋友，其實是不是已經代表姜珉熙認清了自己的感情？

在經過了好幾輪後，大家都開始放開了去玩，真心話的問題跟大冒險的挑戰的尺度越來越大，啥都不怕的選了大冒險的李翰潔還被迫跟南道賢接吻，幾乎所有人都被問過或者被大冒險弄過後，瓶子終於指向金曜漢，大伙兒立刻興奮了起來，「我都講了兩次真心話了，會長一次都沒輪到過，終於到會長了。」車俊昊躍躍欲試，曖昧的看了一眼孫東杓，孫東杓敏銳的感覺到這朋友要搞事，想阻止但來不及，「會長有什麼話要對wuli東杓說的？」金曜漢聽到問題後愣了愣，隨即站起身來，在眾人的注視下走到孫東杓的面前，在金曜漢溫柔似水的眼神下，孫東杓扶額，這下不能不面對了。

「雖然之前在遊樂園我就說過一次了，但那次東杓沒聽見，所以這次我要在說一次，」金曜漢深深吸了一口氣，雙手搭在孫東杓的雙肩上，下了很大的決心開口道：「東杓啊，我喜歡……」

金曜漢的「你」字都還沒有說出來，孫東杓立刻甩開金曜漢的手阻止道：「不好意思我家有事我先走了。」說罷抄起書包就跑走了，留下發愣的一眾人，以及雙手垂下一臉落寞的金曜漢。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 在碗磕16，在蝶也磕16，緣分啊
> 
> # 寒冬芍藥是我在404開播初期第一對磕的CP，現在磕ALL杓
> 
> # ooc也不管了，有bug也不管了，我就是想產糧，私設也超多
> 
> # CP：寒冬芍藥、熙檸、尚勲、偉信、黃琴、謨咸堡
> 
> ＃如有雷同，純屬巧合

「切掉紅線的方法……我在幹嘛？怎麼可能搜的到？」孫東杓對著手機屏幕發牢騷，手機畫面停在了X歌搜索引擎首頁，搜索欄「切掉紅線的方法」幾個大字，孫東杓卻遲遲未按下搜索鍵。

一方面孫東杓覺得這麼魔幻的東西X歌怎麼可能搜得到，另一方面孫東杓還在考慮，要真的有方法，是不是真的要把這條紅線剪掉？

退出了瀏覽器，打開了ins，百無聊賴的滾動著畫面，停在了某條ins上，是以前在初中時暗戀過的那個女生，現在更漂亮了，而在她旁邊的男生孫東杓看了很久，才驚覺是跟女生連成紅線的那個男生，當時他們很快就在一起了，很多人都看衰他們，覺得美女配野獸，很快就會分手的，沒想到男生現在居然變得會打扮、變得帥氣了，而且兩人三年了還是這麼恩愛，孫東杓不禁感到欣慰，畢竟當初他們會在一起，自己也有份推波助瀾的：「不愧是紅線配對的啊，他們現在還是這麼幸福……！」

那自己跟金曜漢呢？也能這麼幸福嗎？

……不，自己只是不喜歡他而已，跟他一起被紅線連著麻煩死了。

真的是這樣想的嗎？真的不喜歡嗎？

……不知道。

孫東杓氣餒的趴在床上，把臉埋在枕頭裡，想到生日的時候，明明大家幫自己慶生，自己居然把氣氛弄得這麼糟糕，面對金曜漢的告白居然是落荒而逃，任誰都覺得是在拒絕。

……這樣就夠了。

手機突然震動了一下，孫東杓嚇了一跳，抬頭看看手機，發現是ins有人私訊自己，不認識的人，「æœˆè€�ç´…ç·š」亂碼般的賬號名稱，頭像是纏繞的紅線。剛好在煩擾著紅線的事情，剛好就有個頭像是紅線的人來找，孫東杓鬼使神差的按進去。

『-想知道剪掉紅線的方法嗎？』

孫東杓嚇了一跳，沒想到陌生人給自己發的訊息居然是這個，感覺有點奇怪，但還是耐不住好奇回覆了：

『

你是怎麼知道紅線的事情？-

-你能看見紅線，對吧？

你怎麼知道的？-

難道你也？-

-這你就不用管了。

』

這都什麼跟什麼啊？這人是在太莫名其妙，但他卻知道關於紅線的事情，還知道自己能看見紅線，孫東杓越來越覺得詭異，正打算關掉不管他的時候，神秘人再發來了訊息：

『

-你想剪掉跟金曜漢的紅線吧？

-來姻緣石這裡吧

-我們來談談

-[地圖]

』

孫東杓盯著地圖若有所思。

＃＃＃

真的來了啊……

因為是在山上，且天氣開始入秋，沒有帶外套的孫東杓就站在姻緣石前被冷風吹得瑟瑟發抖，並開始覺得相信那個神秘人的自己非常傻：「我到底在幹嘛啦？」等待神秘人的時候孫東杓順便在kakao talk上，跟咸元進提了辭職的事，鬧得那麼僵，孫東杓不想再面對金曜漢了，而咸元進則是一直在挽留。

「久等了。」後方突然傳來一把女聲，一直專注於跟咸元進聊天的孫東杓被嚇了一跳，立刻轉過身去，只見一名身穿白襯衫紅色及膝長裙的黑長直女孩，頭上右側用紅色頭繩綁著一條小辮子，長相甜美，但皮膚過於白皙，根本不像是人類的膚色，孫東杓退後了幾步，尖叫了起來：「鬼啊！！！！！！」

「我不是鬼啦，你先冷靜。」女孩的聲音空靈，跟相貌一樣甜美，上前按住孫東杓顫抖的雙肩的手還有溫度，孫東杓大口呼吸了一會兒，逐漸冷靜了下來，還好還好，不是鬼。

「咳嗯……請問……你就是ins上的……？」孫東杓清了清喉嚨，戰戰兢兢地問道，女孩點了點頭，孫東杓又接著問：「你也……能看到紅線？」女孩又一次點頭，悠悠的開口：「我也知道跟你連成紅線的人是誰。」孫東杓記得ins上的對話，急不及待的：「那你是有方法能切斷紅線嗎？」女孩卻皺起眉頭，有點不情願的，猶豫再三後說道：「……我是知道，但你確定你要這麼做？」

「我又不是gay，為什麼要跟一個男的連在一起？而且還是金曜漢那個粘人的傢伙，」孫東杓立刻抱怨道：「老是請我吃東西、送我禮物，也不管我接不接受，還老是摸我頭、摸我臉，我都躲開了還摸上來，像是在捉弄我似的，」本來還大大聲抱怨的語氣逐漸變弱，孫東杓越講越心虛：「又不是什麼特別的關係還對我關心這操心那的，還老是做一些讓人心跳加速的事情，人又長的很帥，很討厭……」

女孩聽著孫東杓那些根本不像抱怨的抱怨，無奈的笑了笑：「聽起來他對你挺好的啊，你不喜歡嗎？」「……也不是，只是如果作為朋友我還挺喜歡的，但如果是愛情這方面的話，我……」說到這裡，孫東杓忽然打住了，到此刻還堅稱自己是直男的孫東杓講不出來他並不喜歡金曜漢的話，好像有什麼東西哽在喉嚨裡，呼之欲出。

「為什麼不願意去接受呢？說不定會發現真正的幸福。」女孩繼續勸導。「我接受了，世俗會接受嗎？」或許因為對方是個陌生人，孫東杓開始講出從未跟朋友說過的心裡話：「而且其中一方還是非常優秀的人，我沒有廷謨哥跟元進哥、還有允省哥和小琴他們那樣的勇氣，我也沒有站在金曜漢身邊的自信。」

「你是覺得自己配不上他？但幸福這回事並不摻雜什麼配不配的。」女孩並不能理解。「或者一開始就不應該把我們連在一起，說不定金曜漢會喜歡我也只是紅線作祟罷了，斷了也好，他能遇到同樣優秀的女孩，而我也能遇到合適的人。」孫東杓說這話的時候眼神漂浮，女孩聽到孫東杓的回答默默歎了口氣，看樣子孫東杓是鐵了心要斷掉這段感情線了：「先提醒你，要真的剪掉紅線就不能回頭了，你真的願意這樣做嗎？」

孫東杓點了點頭，女孩閉上了雙眼念念有詞，孫東杓疑惑的盯著女孩，忽然被右手小指的熾熱刺痛了一下，舉起手看看，只見原本纏繞在小指上的紅線，鮮艷的紅色慢慢變暗，一圈一圈的鬆開，掉落，隨後化作塵埃隨風飄去。

「你到底是……？」能做到這種事，孫東杓覺得眼前這個女孩肯定不是普通人。「記住了，我的名字叫紅娘，我覺得之後我們會再見面的，後會有期。」說罷便轉身走到姻緣石後面，孫東杓追了上去，但女孩的身影已經消失了。

口袋裡的手機震動了一下，孫東杓掏出來看，ins上神秘人的名稱從亂碼變成了「月老紅線」，隨後一條一條記錄消失，整段對話都消失了。

＃＃＃

孫東杓一邊心不在焉的盯著手機一邊走路。

在遇到了這麼奇幻的事情後，孫東杓以為自己在做夢，但是能看見紅線的能力還在，卻已經看不見原本在自己小指上的紅線了，大概是真的斷了吧？將手機放回口袋裡，抬起頭，孫東杓條件反射的退後一步。

差點就撞進金曜漢的懷裡。

以前還能靠紅線知道金曜漢就在附近，現在紅線沒了，孫東杓就沒有注意到金曜漢就站在教室門口，差點就撞上去了。孫東杓看了一下門牌，的確是自己班級的，孫東杓皺了皺眉頭，該不會在等自己？說好的剪掉紅線呢？

「早…早安啊…」孫東杓想裝作沒事的打招呼，但眼神閃爍，說話都結結巴巴的，加上硬扯出來的笑容，顯得非常不自在。

「早……我有事找你……」金曜漢沒在意孫東杓的不自在，語氣有點冷淡，第一次用這樣的態度對待，使得孫東杓忍不住定睛看向金曜漢的臉，只見金曜漢目無表情，就像在看一個陌生人一樣，冷冰冰的，以前的溫柔全都沒有了。孫東杓莫名鼻酸，這難道是紅線消失的原因？忽略心痛的感覺，孫東杓木訥的點了點頭。

金曜漢顯然也沒想多廢話：「你想退出學生會的事我都聽元進說了，我同意了，以後你不用再到學生會去了。」說罷頭也不回的離開，剩下孫東杓呆呆的站在原地，看著金曜漢的背影，心頭空落落的，仿佛以前的好只不過是孫東杓做的一個漫長的夢。

這真的是自己想要的嗎？


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 在碗磕16，在蝶也磕16，緣分啊
> 
> # 寒冬芍藥是我在404開播初期第一對磕的CP，現在磕ALL杓
> 
> # ooc也不管了，有bug也不管了，我就是想產糧，私設也超多
> 
> # CP：寒冬芍藥、熙檸、尚勲、偉信、黃琴、謨咸堡
> 
> ＃如有雷同，純屬巧合

學生會氣氛非常詭異。

本來吵吵鬧鬧的眾人現在都端正的坐在位子上安靜如雞，互相眼神交流，時不時瞥向埋頭在文件裡的金曜漢，卻無人敢第一個開口詢問。

為什麼金曜漢會答應孫東杓退出的請求？

盯著金曜漢左手邊的空位，不免得有點寂寞，孫東杓活潑開朗，除了在金曜漢面前有點拘謹之外，跟其他人關係都很好的，想不透孫東杓退出的理由。

要說理由的話，大概除了因為金曜漢之外就沒有別的了。

因為實在太安靜了，金曜漢忍不住抬起頭，見眾人正用詭異的眼神盯著自己，知道他們想問什麼，摸了摸鼻子，扯出一個難看的笑容，神色有些傷感：「你們要問什麼就問吧，我盡量回答。」

黃允省用手肘頂了頂金旻奎，金旻奎無奈的翻了翻白眼，怎麼又是我？清了清喉嚨，金旻奎小心翼翼的開口道：「那個……東杓怎麼退出了？」

「不知道，他只是跟元進說了要退出，沒說原因。」這也沒講錯，孫東杓真的沒說原因。

「那你怎麼就答應了？你不是喜歡……」金旻奎還沒說完，金曜漢就打斷了接著說：「我累了，放棄了。」

金旻奎閉上了嘴，看著金曜漢頹廢的樣子有點心酸，但的確一直以來金曜漢對孫東杓如何的好，而孫東杓對金曜漢是如何的抗拒，大家都看在眼裡，即便後來知道孫東杓只是喜歡推拉，並沒有惡意，總歸以孫東杓的各種表現來看，可能真的對金曜漢沒有任何意思。

金曜漢本人可能也是這樣想的：「我努力了，但東杓總是不願跟我親近，我告白了兩次，第一次東杓裝沒聽見，第二次我還沒講完就跑掉了，然後就是退出學生會，我還能怎樣？」

「可我覺得東杓對你不是沒有感覺的，就這麼放棄，甘心嗎？」金施勲是很看好金曜漢跟孫東杓的，不希望金曜漢放棄。

「不甘心，又能怎樣？」金曜漢苦笑：「我不會再去煩他了，這就是我最後能給他做的了，希望他能幸福。」

眾人不知道怎麼安慰金曜漢，也只好默默閉嘴做事。

＃＃＃

孫東杓悶悶不樂的趴在桌子上，望著窗外的藍天白雲，盯著一片又一片的雲朵經過，盯著窗外飛過的麻雀，鄰座宋亨俊看不下去了，拍了拍孫東杓的頭將他的思緒從窗外轉回教室裡：「不要一直盯著外面啦，你眼睛不痛嗎？」

「……是有點。」孫東杓揉了揉眼睛。

「不開心？」宋亨俊問道，被說中的孫東杓楞了一下，但還是搖搖頭：「沒有…」

「沒有？」宋亨俊顯然不信：「這兩天你整個一失戀的人似的，你跟曜漢哥到底怎麼了？上次的告白……」

「不關他的事，是別的煩惱…」孫東杓矢口否認，他不想承認自己的失落與金曜漢有關，承認了就代表了自己的內心其實是……孫東杓甩甩頭，將這樣的想法甩走。

「真的無關嗎？那你怎麼退出學生會了？」宋亨俊真的不懂，明明就感覺到孫東杓對金曜漢是有意思的，但不知為了什麼在糾結著，明明就感覺他倆很有機會的，但遲遲不發生點什麼，想起自己匆匆告白後那人還在躲著自己的可悲，宋亨俊就更不能理解他們白白將機會流走的行為：「你確定你對曜漢哥一點意思都沒有嗎？」

「我！…不知道…」孫東杓騰的坐直，咬了咬唇猶豫了一會兒又趴了回去，他自己也說不清楚心中的失落感是為什麼，但好像真的是從紅線剪掉後、金曜漢對自己冷淡後，自己就莫名其妙的感到鬱悶、難過，明明一直希望能剪斷的，但成真了反而覺得空虛寂寞。

「你是真的不知道？還是只是不想承認？」宋亨俊算是看透了孫東杓的傲嬌加遲鈍了，明明就喜歡，卻偏要說不喜歡，「一生會遇到約兩千九百二十萬人，可兩個人相愛的概率只有千萬分之五，一輩子遇到喜歡的人不容易，而剛好那個人也喜歡自己的就更難了，你確定你要就這樣錯過嗎？」

「我知道，如果能遇到對的人當然很好，但誰能確定金曜漢就是對的人呢……」孫東杓說話的氣勢越來越弱，明顯底氣不足，明明就被紅線配對了怎麼可能不是對的人，只是自己不願接受不願相信、自行剪斷了而已。

看著孫東杓低落的樣子，宋亨俊揉了揉那顆情緒低落的小腦袋：「你好好想想吧，不要讓自己後悔就好。」

＃＃＃

孫東杓還沒做好準備面對金曜漢，金曜漢就出現了。

也不是孫東杓故意的，習慣了放學後到學生會辦公室工作，即便現在已經退出了，但身體反應還是不由自主的走到學生會辦公室，在門前才回過神來，拍拍胸口暗自慶幸還好沒有推開門，不然就糗爆了。

孫東杓轉身想要離開，卻差點撞上剛好來學生會辦公室的金曜漢，孫東杓嚇得往後退，結果一個腳滑失平衡，眼看要摔倒在地，金曜漢眼疾手快的摟住孫東杓的腰，兩人的距離很近，孫東杓能清晰的看到金曜漢那熟悉的關切的眼神，鼻頭一酸，卻還是生生忍住淚水。

雖說想要放棄，但看到孫東杓有難，金曜漢還是下意識的去救，待反應過來才發現他倆現在的姿勢十分曖昧，雖貪戀孫東杓小細腰的觸感，金曜漢還是在扶好孫東杓後慌張的鬆開手，調整一下情緒，恢復原本的目無表情：「你怎麼在這裡？不是批准了你的退出申請了嗎？」

「我…不知不覺就…」孫東杓不好意思的搔搔頭，習慣真的是件可怕的事，習慣了每天放學就到學生會辦公室工作，習慣了學生會的運作，習慣了學生會的人和事，雖然金曜漢很煩很黏人，但不可否認金曜漢是個很貼心的哥哥、很好的朋友，還有一直很照顧自己的金施勲和金旻奎，像同齡親故一樣跟自己玩的具廷謨和咸元進，還有很多很多，每天都過得很充實，可自己卻一意孤行的退出了，大概大家也很失望吧……

金曜漢頓了頓，對於孫東杓的了解金曜漢還以為他會隨便找理由搪塞過去，沒想到居然會直接的說不知不覺，忍住想要挽留的衝動，金曜漢稍微放柔了音調：「以後如果想找那群傢伙玩還是可以的，不過沒事就不用過來了。」

「嗯……」孫東杓木木的點了點頭正要離開，結果從金曜漢的背後傳來一聲甜美的女聲：「怎麼啦曜漢君，怎麼站在門口不進去啊？」後方出現了一位身穿校服的少女，長相甜美可愛，小巧玲瓏的，身高只到金曜漢的肩膀，卻還是踮起腳，將手肘搭在金曜漢的肩上，而金曜漢也任由少女的身體接觸，沒什麼反應。少女似乎也發現了孫東杓的存在，微笑著打招呼：「同學你好，請問有什麼事嗎？」

「沒事……那我先走了……」孫東杓覺得氣氛有點尷尬，不想再看金曜漢冷漠的神情，也不想再看那兩人的互動，徑直跑走了，稍微回頭看看，見金曜漢溫柔的微笑著與少女說話，不知道說了些什麼，少女哈哈大笑，一直拍打著金曜漢的手臂，狀似親密，與金曜漢極為相配，孫東杓心頭一梗，似乎不想再看到眼前的畫面，扭頭離開。

而這時金曜漢偷偷往後一撇，只看到孫東杓的後腦勺，默默目送孫東杓離開，輕輕的歎了口氣。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 在碗磕16，在蝶也磕16，緣分啊
> 
> # 寒冬芍藥是我在404開播初期第一對磕的CP，現在磕ALL杓
> 
> # ooc也不管了，有bug也不管了，我就是想產糧，私設也超多
> 
> # CP：寒冬芍藥、熙檸、尚勲、偉信、黃琴、謨咸堡
> 
> ＃如有雷同，純屬巧合

十月三十一日萬聖節，同時也是X男高的創校紀念日，一連兩天的嘉年華會也是X男高傳統，而今年有點不一樣，這次找來了姐妹學校P女高一起合作搞嘉年華會，對於長期在少林寺的男高中生來說簡直是福音，紛紛跪拜金曜漢為王。

但這個合作對於一些人來說可不是好事，比如現在如果你有經過二樓的樓梯口的話，就會看見一個頭頂雙馬尾、身穿粉色女僕裝的小男生正扒著墻盯著某對相談甚歡的男女一臉幽怨。孫東杓已經知道那天看到的那個女生是P女高的學生會長，那天來到X男高是來談嘉年華會的事情的，但看到兩人並肩的樣子還是莫名覺得不舒服。

「東杓你在這裡幹嘛？要輪班了。」琴東賢大剌剌的來找孫東杓，完全不覺得身上的水藍色女僕裝以及頭頂的黑長直假髮有什麼不舒服的，只不過兩人的打扮十分可愛，引得路過的人側目。

每個班級都要做一個主題，本來孫東杓在的一年三班並不想要做女僕咖啡廳這麼老梗的東西，但實在想不到別的，且班上長得好看適合女裝的人大有人在，最後還是全票通過了，並把魔爪伸向孫東杓眾人，寡不敵眾，幾個人還是乖乖的換上女裝輪番上陣，每兩個小時換一次班，四個人撐場，另外四個人休息。

豁達如孫東杓琴東賢車俊昊之流的，堂而皇之的穿著女裝在休息時間到處蹦跶不帶害羞的，不少P高女生攔截他們求合照，他們也樂意的各種配合。害羞如宋亨俊李垠尚李津宇之流的，招呼客人時都非常拘謹，對於人們的眼光十分在意，一到休息時間立刻找地方躲起來。直男如姜珉熙南道賢之流的，全程臭臉，仿佛全世界都得罪他倆似的，也不在意裙子長短是否會走光，尤其是姜珉熙，人高腿長把膝上長度的裙子穿成快走光的迷你裙，班長本來還想將黑色絲襪塞給姜珉熙，結果被姜珉熙給瞪回去了。

孫東杓回頭看了看那對男女，只見女生很自然的挽起金曜漢的手臂離開，金曜漢笑得紳士，沒有一點不舒服的樣子，孫東杓死氣沉沉的轉身回到自己班的課室，但總是提不起勁的樣子，不止一次的下錯單、拿錯餐點給客人，心不在焉得讓眾人都看不下去了，宋亨俊雙手搭在孫東杓的肩上捏了幾下：「東杓你先去休息吧，外面我來看著。」

「我還行……」「別廢話，先休息！」見孫東杓還想堅持，宋亨俊難得強硬的要把他推到休息區，孫東杓知道宋亨俊也是關心他而已，而且他現在的狀況真的不怎樣，歎了口氣，按了按宋亨俊在自己肩上的手：「好好好，我去休息，你先放手讓我去洗洗臉吧。」

「洗好臉就去逛逛散散心吧，然後再好好想想我之前講的。」宋亨俊拍了拍孫東杓的肩膀，語重心長的說了這句話就回去給客人下單了。

＃＃＃

「我到底是怎麼了？」打開水喉朝臉潑了幾下水，孫東杓看向鏡子中還在滴水的臉喃喃自語，女裝打扮的自己還真的有幾分怨婦模樣。

掏出手帕邊擦臉邊走出廁所，低下頭沒看前方的孫東杓冷不防撞進一個人的懷裡，孫東杓倍感熟悉，總覺得這樣的套路好像遇過不少次，莫非是……孫東杓抬起頭。

**啊** **……** **果然就是那個人。**

「東杓你！」金曜漢看著孫東杓的打扮，一時半會兒說不出話，雖然一直覺得孫東杓長得可愛，但沒想到女僕裝的衝擊力是這麼強。一直陪著P女高學生會長四周逛，卻一直沒有逛到一年三班，所以一直不知道孫東杓的班級是什麼主題，剛好少女被她們學校的女生拉住，趁這個機會，金曜漢打算先上個廁所再偷偷去看看。

結果一進廁所就剛好遇到穿著女僕裝的孫東杓。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你不要盯著我看！」孫東杓尖叫著捂著臉往後退，明明在其他時間都不怎麼覺得害羞的，可現在被金曜漢盯著看，卻莫名覺得身上的裝扮恥度爆炸。

「好好好我不看，我就上個廁所，上完就走。」見孫東杓這麼抗拒，金曜漢很配合的遮住雙眼，慢慢走到小便斗前才放手，靜靜的拉開褲鏈方便。

上到一半的金曜漢突然感覺到衣服的後背被誰扯了一下，不方便轉過頭去看，但金曜漢知道在自己後面的就只有孫東杓了，習慣性的柔聲的問：「怎麼了東杓？」問完才反應過來，明明打算不理會的，但身體還是早一步先反應了。

「能陪我去逛逛嗎？」孫東杓奶聲奶氣的低聲請求，金曜漢鬼使神差的點點頭。

＃＃＃

高大英俊的男生旁邊跟著嬌小可愛作女僕裝打扮的「女生」逛著不同的攤位，不少經過的路人紛紛對這對「俊男靚女」投來羨慕的眼光，只有金曜漢與孫東杓的內心覺得煎熬。

好可愛好想揉他……不行金曜漢，你不記得你是打算要放棄的嗎？……可是如果作為朋友也是可以的吧……不行你又不是變態……，金曜漢一邊偷瞄一邊在心裡天人交戰。

怎麼辦怎麼辦，現在該說些什麼，另一邊的孫東杓也在天人交戰，從剛才兩人都沒怎麼說話，應該是說已經快兩個月沒有好好面對面說話了，以前紅線還在的時候，孫東杓不管在校內還是校外，走到哪兒都會遇到金曜漢，而金曜漢一定會黏上來，煩到孫東杓直翻白眼，可自從那天在姻緣石那邊斷了紅線後，孫東杓連在校內都很少遇到金曜漢了，就算遇到了也只是擦身而過。

孫東杓觀察著周圍的攤位，看看有沒有什麼東西可以作為搭話的橋樑，結果發現原來一直以來都是金曜漢在配合著孫東杓的喜好，孫東杓卻從未了解過金曜漢的，覺得自己太失敗了的孫東杓更加不知道該說什麼了。

孫東杓承認了，他不想與金曜漢的關係越來越遠。

不知不覺走到禮堂，禮堂現在被裝飾成鬼屋的樣子，畢竟是萬聖節，這個鬼屋可是整個嘉年華會的重頭戲，出來的男男女女感覺關係好像變好了一樣地在打打鬧鬧，孫東杓像是找到了靈感，扯了扯金曜漢的衣袖：「要不要一起進去？」

＃＃＃

這間鬼屋是X男高與P女高學生會共同做出來的嘔心瀝血之作，作為學生會長的金曜漢早就清楚知道驚嚇點的位置，都沒了驚喜了，本就沒打算進去看看，但既然孫東杓想進去，金曜漢就想知道孫東杓對於鬼屋有什麼感想。

坐在門口接待處的咸元進看到金曜漢與孫東杓並肩一起走來，吃驚地睜大了雙眼，他可是很久沒有看到這樣的畫面了，之前孫東杓還在的時候跟自己關係很好的，但自從孫東杓離開學生會之後就很少再一起玩了，現在看到金曜漢居然把孫東杓帶過來了，簡直感動到要哭了。

「好久不見啊東杓，怎麼都不來找我們玩啊？」咸元進像個小姐妹一樣過來抓起孫東杓的手左右搖晃。

「我都退出學生會了，再去就有點尷尬……」孫東杓難為情的說，面前這個哥哥也是很照顧自己的，自己卻什麼原因都不說就走了，總覺得有點對不起他。

「怎麼會？我們還是很歡迎東杓回來的……」咸元進自顧自的說，忽然感覺到旁邊有一道視線射過來，正確來說是盯著咸元進抓住孫東杓的手，不禁在心裡揶揄：明明說好要放棄，但其實還是在意的啊會長大大~

「有機會再說吧……」孫東杓對於這位一說話就吱吱喳喳說個不停的哥哥只能無奈的笑了，但還好，看來大家沒有討厭自己。

「好吧……」咸元進有點失落的扁扁嘴，隨後話鋒一轉：「東杓這是要跟曜漢哥一起進去鬼屋逛嗎？」孫東杓點點頭，咸元進立刻興奮地招呼他們到入口處：「來來來，我給你們走綠色通道。」

「這樣…不好吧？」孫東杓不安道，越過長長的人龍到最前面，孫東杓明顯感覺到那一堆幽怨的視線，連忙擺擺手表示拒絕，可還是被咸元進往他手裡塞了一根小小的LED蠟燭燈，直接將他們推了進去：「你旁邊那位可是咱們的會長誒，當然有特權啊。」

既然都這麼說了，也被推進去了，金曜漢與孫東杓互相對視，無奈的笑了笑，就轉身往內裡前進了。

現在的他們還不知道，接下來有什麼在等著他們。


End file.
